The King of Liberty Avenue
by violette7
Summary: Justin gets real and demands that Brian do the same: To trick or not to trick, that is the question. Narrated entirely by Emmett.
1. Broken Mirror

Justin was drunk. Really, really drunk. He'd seen Brian go into the backroom of Babylon for the fifth time that evening, and he was pissed. Apparently, he couldn't keep up the "cool non-conventional boyfriend" façade after his seventh beer. He grabbed a smoking hot trick, a tall brunet with to-die-for sea green eyes, and pulled him into the backroom. Justin managed to walk straight the whole way. Impressive. I followed. I was NOT going to miss this show!

Justin grinned as he leaned back against the wall opposite Brian and pulled the trick toward him. He licked the man's lips and then plunged his tongue into his mouth. He grabbed the guy's neck and pulled him closer to deepen their scorching hot kiss. It looked like Justin was trying swallow him whole. Brian had quirked an eyebrow and watched with amusement at first, but the longer he watched them engaged in typhlobasia, the darker his eyes became. You readers can thank my word-a-day love calendar for that 25-cent-er. Lovely birthday gift from Teddy. Means kissing with one's eyes closed. Anywho…Brian's eyes were now black with rage.

Justin pushed the trick back, breaking their kiss, and purred, "You wanna fuck me?"

Then, he shot Brian a pointed look, daring him to intervene. There was so much tension in the air that it was giving off sparks.

The trick fondled Justin's ass and replied, "Hell yeah. You have the most gorgeous ass."

Justin laughed and said, "I know."

I smiled. So cocky.

Justin unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. He inched them down slowly, staring at Brian the whole time. Oh my! Never seen Baby's cock naked before. I licked my lips. I'd love to suck on that.

"You're lucky. Only one man has ever had his cock up my ass."

The trick was pleasantly surprised. I was floored. Apparently, Justin had never let Ethan top him.

"Really?" The trick looked like a kid in a candy shop.

Brian was livid, but didn't move an inch.

Justin turned around slow and, then, handed the trick some lube and a condom. The trick gently massaged Justin's porcelain white cheeks while Brian glared at the back of the trick's head. If looks could kill…that trick's head would have burst into flames!

When the trick sent a lubed finger up Justin's ass, Justin looked over his shoulder at Brian, smiled bright, and winked at him. Holy shit! I kept looking back and forth between them waiting for something explosive to happen. It didn't. Justin just turned back and started moaning softly.

Brian must have thought Justin wouldn't go through with it because he looked surprised when the trick finished opening Justin up. Justin hadn't protested at all. In fact, he'd pushed back and moaned, so, apparently, he'd enjoyed it. Or he had been pretending. If so, he should be on Broadway! The trick rolled the condom on and was about to enter Justin when Brian sent him flying across the backroom. I resisted the urge to clap. Finally, some action!

"What the fuck?" the trick cried.

Brian ignored him. He whipped Justin around, pulled up his jeans, and dragged him out of there by the wrist. I was so jealous. Justin had a million-watt smile plastered on his face. He looked back at the trick and mouthed "Sorry."

Brian kept going until they were in the bathroom.

He roared, "Everyone, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I was peeking in from the safety of the club proper.

When they were alone (or so they thought), Brian took a deep breath and hissed, "Ok Sunshine. What the hell was that?"

Justin laughed. A long hearty laugh.

Then he declared, "You're a fucking fraud. A pathetic liar and a fraud."

Ooo.

Brian looked amused. "I am?"

"Yes. Who was it that told me I should be myself, not what everyone expects me to be? Who said that lying about who you are makes you a joke?"

Very calmly, Brian replied, "I did."

Classy.

Justin crossed his arms. "Yea, that's right, you did. But you are a hypocrite. You only continue to trick because everyone expects you to. Because you are the 'Stud of Liberty Avenue' and have a rep to protect. Sometimes, you do it for pain management, but that doesn't even work, does it? You are scared shitless that the world, particularly your friends, might see you as you truly are…"

Brian had been holding Justin's gaze, but he looked down now, staring at the floor.

He tries to impress us?

Justin continued, "…You are so terrified that they wouldn't like what they would see if you were a real person. You always have to downplay every kindness, every loving gesture. You are so hot to differ—differe—entia—differentiate (he stumbled over this word) yourself from your parents, your sister, and every other heterosexual who did you wrong (Brian looked back up and was smiling at Justin) Fuck you! So what if I'm drunk? (Justin had a hand on his right hip. What a queen! I was so proud!) Doesn't make what I'm saying any less valid."

Brian smiled and nodded slowly.

With a huff, he continued, "Anyhow, you shouldn't try so hard to be different (Brian laughed, and Justin smiled in spite of himself) from every heterosexual you know. Don't you see that by reacting against them, you are still letting them define you?"

Good point!

"Have some fucking BALLS! (Brian's eyes widened at this. Mine, too) Come out of the closet. Be the considerate friend, the loving father, and the devoted boyfriend you are (Brian looked down again) How many times have you told me that tricks don't mean squat to you? That I give the best head and that fucking me is better than fucking anyone else? So why suffer through shitty blowjobs and passable lays? Choosing not to be a whore won't make you less attractive (Oh. My. God. Justin just called Brian a whore!) It won't make you a pod person."

Brian looked up and, in a soft voice, asked, "If you know the tricks don't mean anything, why do you care?"

Justin arched an eyebrow and replied, "If you knew that that guy meant zip to me, why did you stop him from fucking me?"

Brian didn't say a word.

Ooo. Baby's got you there!

"What I almost did…the way you felt about it…that's what you do every. fucking. night…that's the way I feel every. fucking. night."

I frowned. Poor baby.

Brian looked surprised.

"I won't take this shit anymore. Make a choice."

You tell him! No one puts Baby in the corner!

Brian's eyes hardened. "Is that an ultimatum, Sunshine?"

I gritted my teeth. Uh oh.

Justin hissed, "You're a fool."

Justin turned around fast. When he saw their reflection in the mirror, he slammed his fist into it, sending shards of glass flying.

Oh my!

He looked at Brian and smiled through tears. "There. I destroyed us. You're free to suck and fuck anyone. Anyone but me."

I couldn't help but sniffle. Justin seemed broken.

Brian looked hurt, too, like he was the one who'd punched the mirror. No, like he _was_ the mirror. He ran over to Justin and examined his hand. "What the fuck? Why? Hasn't your hand taken enough damage?"

Justin had a defeated look in his eyes. "What does it matter? You are my other half. Life is too bleak to paint when we're apart. Well…I guess not really. Some people like seeing an artist's tears and bleeding heart on canvas."

I wiped away my own tears.

Brian had removed the shards of glass embedded in Justin's hand and taken off his silk t-shirt. He was now trying to stem the flow of blood with it.

Justin pulled his hand away roughly.

"I don't need your help or concern. Your adoring subjects await you in the backroom. (with mock sympathy) So many _poor souls_ dying to have your cock in their mouth, in their ass…you'd better go."

Brian looked at Justin angrily.

"I might join you. The guy you so rudely tossed across the backroom might still be there. Man he could kiss." Justin sighed.

Then he moved to leave. Suddenly, Brian grabbed him. He pulled Justin against him hard, looked deep into his eyes, and growled, "MINE" before sending his lips crashing down onto Justin's and kissing him hungrily. Justin lost himself in the kiss for a couple of minutes before pulling away. Not surprising. It was doing something for me, and I was just watching.

"No! My lips aren't yours anymore. Never again. You made your choice."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, and Justin turned to leave.

So soft you could barely hear it, Brian said, "Okay."

Justin stopped and turned around. "What?" He was still in bitch mode.

Brian sighed. "I said 'okay.'"

Justin softened a bit. "Okay, what?"

"Okay, we'll try it your way. No tricking."

Justin smiled brightly. "You mean it?"

So cute!

Brian smiled a little. "What the hell? Why not?"

Awww…I melted.

Justin literally jumped into Brian's arms, his legs circling Brian's waist, and started kissing him passionately. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin tightly, pulled back a little, gazing into his eyes, and whispered, "Mine."

Justin rewarded him with a million-watt smile and whispered back, "Yeah. I'm all yours." Then they started necking again.

I turned around and sighed. I stood there for who knows how long listening to the chorus of moans and shouts emanating from the bathroom, periodically shooing people away. This was a moment no one had the right to interrupt. Our king had just abdicated for the blond twink with the gorgeous bubble butt and crystal blue eyes. _Finally_!


	2. Brian's One and Only

**11:00 a.m. The Liberty Diner **

I walked into the diner and saw Justin putting a coffee pot back on its burner.

"Hi, Baby."

"Hi, Em."

He smiled.

"Back for some more coffee?"

"Yes. (sigh) I was a little too frisky last night. Greeted the dawn with my ass in the air."

Justin brought me a cup of coffee, smiled, and replied in a stage whisper, "So did I."

I chuckled, patted his hand, and said, excitement evident in my voice, "So…let's chat!"

Sitting, he asked, "What's up?"

I leaned in and answered, more quietly, "I heard part of your fight with Brian last night in the bathroom."

Justin blushed a deep crimson. "Oh."

"Don't fret. Despite the fact that I LOVE to gossip, I haven't told a soul."

Justin looked a little shocked and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded. "Um-hmm."

He smiled playfully. "Isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse?"

"Yup, right after the one about Brian no longer tricking."

Justin chuckled. "Fair enough."

"So have you all told anyone else?"

Justin shook his head no and, then, smiled brightly. "Everyone will figure it out soon enough."

"Ooo…do tell."

Justin blushed a little, I'd say, a misty rose. "It's not like I have a specific plan. I just thought that, for a while at least, I'd more than meet Brian's needs at Woody's and Babylon, I hope, anticipating them, and as publicly as possible. Maybe that will give potential tricks pause."

Justin sighed and put his head on his arms.

I ran my fingers through his silky blond hair. "What's the matter, Baby? You should be on cloud nine."

"I am. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well…I just don't want Brian to regret his decision. I mean, I know he won't trick. He said he wouldn't, and he never breaks his promises. But I don't want him to feel like he's lost something."

"Honey. You are young and beautiful. In fact, you're hotter than everyone else around here except maybe Brian himself, and that's a maybe. You have luscious lips that were made for kissing and sucking and a gorgeous bubble butt that was made for fucking. What's more, as I noted in the backroom last night, you have a cock rivaling that of the great Kinney himself. The no-tricking rule will undoubtedly sadden many a bottom and top-turned-bottom who wanted that _fine_ specimen up their ass or in their mouth…"

Justin smiled shyly.

"…_and_ now that Brian has you on lockdown, he doesn't have to worry so much about some younger man stealing you away."

Justin frowned. "Don't remind me."

"Honey, stop feeling bad and enjoy the aftereffects. Did you happen to notice that Brian's been to the gym more often recently?"

Justin shook his head.

"Well, he has. He's there almost twice as much these days, and I suspect that a certain rugged, and much younger, fiddler has something to do with that."

Justin rewarded me for my astute observation with his trademark Sunshine smile.

Suddenly, Justin's cell phone lit up and played a snatch of NIN's Closer: "I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside."

Justin pressed a button on his phone, smiling cheerfully, and, then, remembering I was there, he looked at me, turning a darker shade of pink, I'd say, cherry blossom.

His eyes met mine, and, biting the inside of his cheek, he confessed, "I told Brian that he should text me whenever he has the urge to trick, so I can, um, meet whatever sexual needs he has. He changed the ringtone for when his phone texts mine."

I nodded in approval. "Perfect choice."

Justin laughed nervously, set the phone on the table, and went to talk to Deb.

I peeked at the message Brian sent: "Sunshine, Time for my mid-morning fuck. Be in my bed, naked, and on all fours in ten minutes. I'm going to pound your tight little ass so hard that you'll be feeling me all week. B"

A moment later, Justin grabbed his phone and yelled as he ran out the door, "Bye, Em. Thanks."

I shook my head. They were too adorable!

**10:00 p.m. Woody's Bar**

Brian asked, "So are we playing pool or what?"

Michael trotted up to his best friend and declared, "I'm on Brian's team."

I sent Justin a nervous look. "Baby, pool is _not_ my game."

I wrinkled my nose. "You'd be better off playing alone."

Justin patted me on the back. "Don't you worry, Em. Michael's not that good, and I have a plan to take down the big dog." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

That gave me a giggle.

Michael stood beside Brian, smiling, as Brian leaned over the table to break. Justin simply stood there for a few seconds watching but, then, knocked my purple satin gloves (with red fur lining) off a stool near the pool table.

Justin shot me a naughty smile and said, with mock innocence, "You dropped something, Em."

He immediately reached down to pick them up, bending over completely in one quick movement. Ooo. Baby's quite bendable. His snug jeans made his ass even more luscious, if you can believe it. Apparently, Brian thought so, too, because, when he hit the cue ball, he was so distracted by Justin's ass (and the little wiggle Justin gave it) that he hit it too far to the right, completely missing the other balls. In fact, the cue ball hit the far bank and rolled all the way back. It was as if Brian hadn't made the shot at all. Justin handed me my gloves and walked around the pool table. His aim was true, and his shot, firm, sending the other balls in all directions and sinking two solids.

I jumped, "Woo hoo! You go, Baby."

He laughed and started scanning the table for a good shot.

Brian approached Justin and muttered, "That was low, Sunshine."

Justin turned his head toward Brian, looking at him with a blank expression, and asked, "Why Brian, whatever do you mean?"

Brian just growled and slapped his ass.

Justin jumped a little and squeaked.

For Brian's next shot, Justin purchased a frothy draft beer and drank a big sip, a gulp really, getting himself good and frothy. Then he proceeded to lick the foam off his plump lips. Slowly. Baby is GOOD! He managed to do all that while looking at me and laughing. I, on the other hand, was watching Brian. He unconsciously licked his own lips and, then, hit the cue without thinking, as he had already set up the shot. Of course, he hit the cue ball in the wrong spot, sending it careening in the wrong direction. To make matters worse, he sank one of our balls. When it rains, it pours.

After Justin heard the dull clink of the cue hitting another ball, he turned his head, meeting Brian's gaze and raising an eyebrow. Brian furrowed his brow, pointedly walking away from Michael, who was asking Brian why he was off his game tonight. Then he turned his back to us, so we couldn't see what he was doing. I shot Baby a questioning glance, but he just shrugged.

Suddenly, Justin's phone lit up, and "I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside" played, while Brian turned back around and smirked at Justin. The two of us burst out laughing. Brian looked puzzled.

Justin read the text message as he put down his beer, smiled a naughty smile, and ran up to Brian, jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Brian smiled, and, oh my stars, what a genuinely happy smile. It actually reached Brian's eyes. We don't see many of those, and we almost never saw them before Justin came bounding into his life. Speaking of bounding, after jumping into Brian's arms, Justin captured Brian's mouth in a sizzling hot kiss that seemed to go on forever. Everyone in the bar was gawking. Just watching had me all a twitter, fanning myself like a virginal schoolgirl after having accidentally walked into the boys locker room, asses, cocks, and muscled chests as far as the eye could see. Ah, that brings me back. Justin then started licking and sucking on Brian's neck. Brian tossed us a quick "back in ten" before carrying _his one and only_ (sigh) to the bathroom. They whispered and laughed the whole way, well, when they weren't making out like horny teenagers.

When they were out of sight, I glanced at Justin's phone. Brian had written: "You are making me suck. I think I should return the favor. B"

I giggled and hit "end." When I looked up, I saw a crowd forming at the bathroom door.

What on earth?

I ran back there to see what all the fuss was about. Brian was standing against the wall with the sinks, and Justin was kneeling, sucking Brian's cock. Apparently, both were so engrossed in each other that they had not yet spotted the audience, who had a perfect view (the sinks were set pretty high). When Brian finally noticed, he giggled and, then, gently turned Justin's head until he glimpsed the shocked, but enthralled faces.

Justin challenged (with a laugh), "What? Do you know how_ cramped_ those stalls are?" and, then, turned back toward Brian.

I smiled and, then, wrinkled my nose. They really are cramped.

Brian started giggling again but, then, fell silent and closed his eyes when Justin ran his tongue along his slit a few times before penetrating it. Many of the audience members, their breath ragged, unconsciously licked their lips in response. Justin swiped his tongue over the head of Brian's cock and sucked on it gently before drawing the length into his mouth in one go. That elicited a moan from Brian and amazed gasps from the audience. Brian started laughing and then half-laughed, half-asked, "Can you give us a little privacy? Or watch a little more quietly? Your ruining the perfect blowjob."

No one moved. But they looked down shamefacedly and regulated their breathing.

Justin's eyes brightened at the compliment, and he looked up at Brian sweetly. Sweeter still, Brian stroked Justin's cheek for a moment.

Awww…

But when Justin swallowed audibly around the head of Brian's cock while fondling his balls, he threaded his fingers in Justin's beautiful blond hair tightly and moaned. Justin grabbed Brian's ass and started bobbing his head fast, taking Brian's entire length into his mouth every time. Brian leaned his head back against the wall and licked his lips, his face the picture of bliss.

Justin began tracing his finger along Brian's perineum, and, suddenly, Brian let out a guttural moan and shouted, "Fuck, Justin. Oh fuck" and came. Justin swallowed and continued sucking Brian's cock through his post-orgasm shuddering, but more slowly. Brian and Justin were both startled by the crowd's applause. Recovering quickly, Justin shot them all a million-watt smile, while Brian smirked. Then Brian took Justin's hand, pulled him up, and led him through the parting crowd.


	3. Divine Ecstasy

Justin's face wore a look of horror. Wait, that's no place to start. Let me back up a bit. Shortly after we arrived at Babylon, Justin and I went to dance. Brian gave him a lingering goodbye kiss and ass squeeze. So adorable. After a couple of songs, Justin received a text message from Brian. I peered over his shoulder, and we read it together: "Your wanton ass wiggling has caused me a nearly painful ache, the kind of ache only blond boy ass can fix. I expect you to take responsibility for your lewd behavior. I'll be waiting. B." Justin bit his finger and giggled as he read the text.

Justin looked up at me and blushed. "I'd better go, um, nurse him back to health."

I smiled. "Of course."

I decided to follow. I was becoming a serious voyeur.

When I arrived at the backroom, I saw Justin at the entrance staring in horror at Brian, who was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Some tall red head was kneeling in front of Brian. Brian wouldn't be that cruel. Not with the way he and Justin's 'relationship' had been going. Would he? Justin heard me gasp behind him and glanced in my direction. A look passed between us. Justin was clearly plagued by the same question.

The red head licked his lips and started unbuttoning Brian's jeans.

Brian opened his eyes slowly, languidly, as though he were high or on E. Come to think of it, he probably was. But when he saw the red head, his eyes widened.

"What the fuck? Take a hike!" He pushed the trick away and looked around, his eyes finally settling on Justin. He crooked a finger at him, indicating that he should come over. I burst out laughing and petted Justin. He started laughing, too, while Brian just looked at us in confusion.

We were so caught up in our laughter that we didn't see Brian pull out his phone. A moment later we heard "I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside." That sent us into stronger fits of laughter, but it also brought Brian back to Justin's mind. He took a moment to compose himself and wipe the tears away and, then, walked up to Brian. Brian's eyes were black with lust at this point. He wasn't used to being put off. He growled, pulled Justin toward him, and spun him around. He whispered something in Justin's ear. I couldn't make out the words, but, in response, every inch of Justin's skin flushed (well every inch I could see), and his breath grew ragged. Brian had he and Baby's jeans down in a flash, and, with one thrust, he was balls deep in 'blond boy ass.'

Justin cried out, "OH FUCK!"

Justin closed his eyes and leaned his head back on Brian's shoulder. Brian kissed him passionately, devouring his mouth as he plowed his luscious bubble butt. Brian rotated his hips as he thrust in and out.

Justin moaned loudly.

Then Brian seemed to focus on a single spot inside Justin and pounded him even harder, if that were possible.

Justin seemed to be drifting out of consciousness, muttering softly but quickly, "Fuck. Brian. Oh Fuck. Fuck me."

Baby came, shouting, "Oh! Oh yeah!" and, a moment later, Brian followed, unable to stifle a loud moan.

Brian pulled out and disposed of the condom. Justin pulled up his jeans before turning around. Pity. He sighed in contentment and flashed Brian a naughty smile. "I should wantonly wiggle my ass more often."

Brian giggled, yes, he actually _giggled_, caressed Justin's cheek, and kissed him tenderly.

Sigh (Imagine pink cartoon hearts coming off me).

******

Ted, Justin, Michael, and I were standing on the catwalk watching the crowd. Brian had gone downstairs for a couple of beers.

A few minutes after Brian left, we saw him at the bar. Michael seemed surprised. A few minutes later, Michael asked Justin, "So why hasn't Brian been tricking tonight?"

Apparently, Michael assumed that Brian would pick someone up on the way to the bar.

Justin's eyes widened in shock, but he managed to keep his cool.

He responded, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe you should ask him."

Unbeknownst to Michael and Justin, Brian had already returned, two beers in hand.

"Well, I just don't want you to get any funny ideas. Brian doesn't do monogamy."

"So you're looking out for me?"

"Of course."

"Right. Thanks."

Justin plastered a fake smile on his face and turned back to look at the crowd, drinking his beer in silence. Brian approached Justin and nudged his shoulder. Justin looked to his right in annoyance until he saw Brian.

He said softly, "You're back."

He gave Justin one of the two beers and grinned. "I would have been back sooner but a few dozen hot guys tried to pick me up on the way."

Justin smiled brightly, probably basking in the knowledge that he was the only man Brian was going to fuck that night.

"So Brian, why didn't you take any of them to the backroom?"

Justin chose that moment to take his leave. Couldn't blame him. Poor Baby. I don't know how he's put up with these thoughtless comments for so long.

Brian watched Justin leave and, then, turned to Michael with an annoyed look on his face. "Because I didn't want to."

Michael laughed, "You _always_ want to. It's not because Justin's here, is it? He knows you still trick. I made sure to remind him of that. I am your best friend after all."

Brian looked down at the throng and saw Justin dancing. He started out dancing by himself, but, of course, less than a minute later, he had company. Brian seemed irritated by this turn of events. He looked at Michael sharply.

"You're my best friend?"

"Of course. I have been since we were 14."

"Ah. Best friends are supposed to look out for one another, right?"

"Of course."

"Right. I eventually got a clue and sent you on your merry way to David, and, when most people were telling you to avoid Ben like the plague because of his health, I told you to be with him if you liked him, right?"

"Yea. Because you're my best friend."

"Right. What have you done for me on that front, Mikey? Let's see. You told me about a million times to dump the twink. To continue tricking forever. To never be in a relationship of any kind. You certainly never bothered to warn me not to take Justin for granted. That he might find a fiddler to date and run off. Why is that? Is that because you're my best friend? Because that doesn't sound like helping to me. Fuck, Mikey! Justin and I just got back together, and you're here bugging me to trick in front of him? Granted, I'm an asshole, and I've been known to do that, but, if I finally got a clue and stopped, why the hell would you encourage me to start again? If you had your way, I'd be doing the same shit when I'm 50. When you, Ted, and Emmett have families to go home to and no longer have the time for Babylon, you'd have me here by myself doing drugs and fucking guys I couldn't care less about, right? What kind of friend are you? So back the fuck off. My sex life and whatever I have with Justin are none of your fucking business.

Not anymore. Oh and by the way, you have no idea what I might decide to do in the future, shit, neither do I, so stop telling Justin what I am and am not capable of. I can speak for myself."

Then Brian left, I imagine, to join Justin on the dance floor.

Michael was stunned to say the least. We all were. I looked at Michael sympathetically, but, on the inside, I was cheering Brian on.

A few minutes later, Brian was on the dance floor. He glared at Justin's current dance partner until he left, none too happily, and, then, moved behind Justin, sliding his arms around Justin's waist. Justin moved backward a bit, molding his body to Brian's and leaning his head on Brian's shoulder. Brian brushed his lips against Justin's before pushing his tongue into Justin's mouth and kissing him passionately. They drew back slow, nudging noses along the way. Justin's head never left Brian's shoulder. A remix of Rihanna's Cry began to play. Justin swung his hips right and left, moved his pelvis in a half circle forward, and thrust backward against Brian in time with the music. Boom Boom Duhn-Duhn Duhn-Duhn Crack. Brian's movements perfectly complemented Justin's. Both had their eyes closed. I swallowed hard. Who'dve thought? Within a sweaty throng of men who believed in promiscuous anonymous fucking and who spent most nights in a drug-induced haze, somehow, we were blessed with a glimpse of beauty and love personified. I finished my Cosmo in one gulp. Watching Brian and Justin reminded me of Ben's ramblings about rites to Dionysus and divine ecstasy. I laughed. Such thoughts! Clearly, I was way too sober. I finally understood why Justin used to put up with Brian's tricking and why he still put up with Michael's nonsense. At the end of the day, in the darkness, words fade to silence and the tricks, into nothingness, leaving only electricity, heat generated deep within, and bodies that speak "You're the air that I breathe."


	4. The Masked Duo Strikes Again

Justin and Brian had been monogamous for an entire month now. They seemed happier than ever. Justin had hinted that they had been experimenting to spice things up. Around the same time, two people had started going around the baths, backrooms, and bathrooms of Liberty Avenue wearing custom-made Stockwell and Rikert masks (with eye and mouth holes), fucking in the most unusual ways. They used dildos (single and double), handcuffs, crops, ticklers, paddles,

masturbators,and butt plugs. I was sure this masked duo was Brian and Justin, but I wanted to find out for sure. So, in line with my recent voyeurism where they were concerned, I borrowed a digital camera from Teddy and began following them around.

_Out_ published daily sighting reports (I clipped out the first week's reports and pasted them below)

**Pretty in Pink**

Woody's Bathroom: Rikert painted Stockwell's toe nails hot pink, paddled his ass until it matched the polish, and made Stockwell call him "daddy" while fucking him.

**On Bended Knee**

The Adonis: Stockwell placed a shiny gold ring on Rikert's cock and sucked him off as he flogged his ass, which was sporting a wide black butt plug.

**Lady and the Tramp Take Two**

The Grave Pit: Stockwell and Rikert shared a double dildo while jerking off.

**Giddy-Up Horsey!**

Babylon's Backroom: Rikert donned tight dark brown breeches, a black riding helmet, black cowboy boots, and a black crop, and, after licking and sucking on Stockwell's back and neck while manipulating a pony butt plug the mayoral candidate was sporting, he (yanked out the

plug and) fucked Stockwell, who was naked and on all fours, while whipping his back and ass.

**Jupiter and Ganymede**

Liberty Baths: Stockwell, dressed in a toga and laurel wreath, reclined on a chaise while Rikert, in a shiny gold thong and gold collar, kneeled at Stockwell's feet and fed him grapes. Stockwell then stood Rikert up, cuffed his hands in front, spread his legs with a spreader bar, bent him over so far that his head nearly touched the ground, opened his robe, and fucked him senseless.

**Is That a Nightstick in Your Pocket…?**

Pistol: Rikert, wearing a policeman's uniform, complete with hat and silver reflective sunglasses, shoved Stockwell, wearing a plain blue suit, against a wall in the back hallway, patted him down, directed him to drop trow, cuffed his hands behind his back, opened him up with a lubed nightstick, and, then, fucked him until he was begging for release. He obliged, turning Stockwell around, placing the hat on his head, and sucking him off.

**Bouncing Baby Boy**

Boitoi: Rikert, wearing an adorable shaggy blond wig, a shimmery blue see-through top, and white leather pants, unzipped a seated Stockwell's pants and proceeded to blow him in front of astonished onlookers. Before the mayoral candidate came, he lowered his pants, impaled himself on Stockwell's cock, and bounced up and down, like a little boy on daddy's knee, until daddy came.

Everyone was hot to discover the masked duo's identities, but they had shock on their side and always had an escape route planned. In addition, they most certainly had help. Someone had made their custom masks, and someone was manipulating Stockwell's speeches and various

random recordings of Rikert to create dirty talk, which they played while fucking. Stockwell was suffering great embarrassment from the duo's capers and had vowed to find them. But he'd had no luck. No self-respecting gay man was gonna give up other gay men to a homophobe. No details of any kind. All audience members denied having seen anything when questioned, by cops, that is. Once the boys in blue disappeared, they were all abuzz with gossip. Many heteros wondered, "If Stockwell can't find two exhibitionists, how can he run Pittsburgh?" Some thought that the duo was actually Stockwell and Rikert. Whether the heteros thought he was inept or gay didn't matter. Either way, Stockwell would have zero chance of winning the mayoral election if he didn't put an end to the duo's sexual shenanigans.

I didn't want to expose Brian and Justin. I wanted to help. But I couldn't get Baby to talk, though he seemed to feel bad that he couldn't share, and I knew better than to ask Brian. I didn't want to resort to blackmail, but I would. I was dying to be one of the masked duo's henchmen, and I wanted more info about Baby and Brian's private life. I had thoroughly enjoyed being in the know about Brian's tricking, or lack thereof. But now everyone knew. Plus, being a voyeur was such a thrill. Maybe it was more than that. I think I may have developed a little crush on Baby. I knew that I could never inspire in him the feelings Brian did, and I didn't plan to try, but I liked being a part of all aspects of his life, and watching him with Brian gave me fodder for my fantasies.


	5. The Masked Duo, Unmasked, Well, Sort Of

A/N: In this story, Brian still drives a Jeep (I was never fond of the corvette).

In just one day on the job, I caught the masked duo red handed! Or should I say spend handed?

So, the day after I borrowed Teddy's camera, I followed Justin and Brian to a Stockwell rally, of all places. I effervesced with excitement! (I'm so glad I bought that new thesaurus. Isn't "effervesce" a fabulous word?) Brian and Justin were getting bolder and bolder! Once they, or we, arrived, they walked into the auditorium, while I shadowed them stealthily. What the…? It looked like they were going to sit down. I was perplexed. To accomplish the daring feat of fucking for all to see before Stockwell took the stage at one of his own rallies, they'd need to get the show on the road long before he appeared. But an organizer informed the crowd that the function would begin in just 45 minutes. Thinking that maybe they were planning to tape the speech for later use, I groaned. I couldn't help but be disappointed.

Brian and Justin smirked at one another and bumped shoulders as they walked down the far left aisle. At one point, Justin bumped Brian a little too hard, sending Brian crashing into one of the doors lining the aisle. The door swung open to reveal the masked duo. I couldn't believe it! I was so sure it was Brian and Justin.

Rikert had bent Stockwell over a short bookshelf and was fucking him hard. Meanwhile, Stockwell was jerking off. Rikert came with a loud groan, tied the condom off, and pocketed it. Then, he swung his partner around, knelt in front of him, and finished him off. Smart. No semen to test. At any club on Liberty Avenue, taking a semen sample was pointless, but, here, it wouldn't be. I know; I watch CSI. Laugh all you want, but George Eads is hot!

Brian and Justin were wearing looks of horror. Hmmm. Something was amiss. Why were Brian and Justin here at all? And how is it that they just happened on Rikert and Stockwell's doubles? I was stunned to learn that they were not the masked duo, but, if they weren't involved, I was a burly dockworker.

Rikert, having drank Stockwell til the last drop, grabbed his partner's arm and started running down an interior hallway, which connected the rooms along the aisle. Luckily, I'd had an usher here once, well, he had me, but who's counting? So I knew where they were heading, an emergency exit on the south side of the building. I ran back out the main entrance to intercept them. I'm not exactly in shape, so, by the time I made it to the door, I was huffing and puffing, a hand on my chest to still my rapidly beating heart. (Maybe I should do more than look scorching hot the next time I'm at the gym…nah!) Fortunately, I caught sight of the two men as they were walking to their car. They had taken off the masks and were laughing and chatting away. In the process, they turned to face one another periodically. Gotcha. I snapped a couple pictures of the pair and, then, of the car as it sped off. Thank goodness for zoom! I made it back into the auditorium just in time to see Stockwell walk on stage out of breath and sweating.

Smiling, he said, "Sorry, I'm late folks. Someone slashed one of my tires. I had to walk a few miles in the hot sun."

To that, the audience responded with gales of laughter. He looked puzzled and not a little embarrassed. Brian and Justin didn't stay for the rally. I knew it! I followed them out to the parking lot.

Nodding to each in turn, I said, "Brian. Baby."

I added, "Fancy meeting you here."

They looked at me in shock.

I asked archly, "Do you attend every Stockwell rally? Or just those the masked duo attend?"

Brian and Justin looked at one other and back at me.

Then, Brian tried to scare me off.

He hissed, "Why is it any concern of yours what we do?"

Justin looked uncomfortably back and forth between the two of us.

I replied coolly, "Oh, it's no concern of mine."

I put my hand to my chest, my fingertips resting lightly on my black crop top, my wrist extending outward a bit.

Brian turned to leave and said, "Come on, Sunshine."

I called out, "But Deb…she might like to know that two of her lost boys came out to support a homophobe..."

I heard Brian groan, and I started doing a mental happy dance. Justin just smiled.

Brian turned back around and shot me a fake smile. "So what crazy idea do you have banging around that pretty little head of yours?"

I answered, "Actually, until today, I thought you two were the masked duo."

Brian laughed. Referring to the Duo's first escapade, he said, "Interesting theory. But magenta's really not our color."

I placed a hand on my hip and declared, "I know you're involved somehow. Why else would you be here?"

Brian offered, "Maybe we heard through the grapevine that they'd be making an appearance and wanted a ringside seat."

I shook my head firmly. "No. No way."

Brian cocked an eyebrow.

I made a "duh" gesture with my hands, and, then, when I received nothing in response but confused looks, I spread my arms out wide, shot Brian an annoyed look, and shouted, "I am the grapevine! I would've heard it first."

Justin burst out laughing. "Em's got you there, Brian!"

Brian shot Baby a cute faux-angry look and growled softly, "You're not helping, Sunshine."

"Look, I don't want to out you. I just want to help."

Brian shook his head firmly. "You can't."

Nonchalantly, I responded, "Fine, then I'll just sashay over to that fine-looking policeman yonder and show him the pictures I took of the masked duo sans their masks…"

Grumpy shot me a menacing glare, but stated matter-of-factly, "You wouldn't. You'd never rat out other fags."

I crossed my arms and harrumphed. "I think you're underestimating just how badly I want to be a henchman."

Justin beamed.

On the cloudier side of the Jeep, Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine. Get in the Jeep."

I squealed and climbed in.

Once we were all buckled up, Justin asked, warm laughter bubbling in his voice, "By the way, Em, what on earth are you wearing?"

I looked down at my black leather pants and matching silk crop top and placed a hand on my black velvet beret. Puzzled, I asked, "What's wrong with my outfit?" I whispered, "I was being incognito."

Sarcastically, Brian drawled, "Lemme guess, you joined the Black Queens. No? The Queen Berets?"

Justin piped up, "No, no, the very special forces."

Brian offered, "The King of Babylon's Queens? The Royal Crop Top Regiment?"

"The Butt Rangers?" Justin wondered aloud. After a pause, he thought better of it. He said, "No, wait, you're a bottom" and wrinkled his nose (very cutely).

Brian added, "Plus, they wear tan berets now."

Surprised, Justin asked, "Really? Since when?"

Brian stated, "Last year."

"Oh. Wait, how do you know?" Justin inquired.

Brian quirked an eyebrow.

Astonished, Justin asked, "You fucked a ranger?"

Brian shot him a tongue-in-cheek expression and purred, "He even let me wear the beret."

At that, we all burst out laughing.


	6. The Mansion

We drove for forty-five minutes. I was beginning to worry that Brian and Justin were just messing with me when Brian turned down a long drive leading up to a mansion. I had never seen such a beautiful home. Two oriel windows (mini enclosed porches) jutted out from the third floor, and three circular turrets (that I could see), from the roof. It was an intimidatingly tall and long structure, with pointed arches and quite a few Palladian windows (windows with three panels forming an arch), but, oddly, it looked almost friendly with its multicolored stone, alternating between bronze (is that an oxymoron or what? bronze stone) and flax.

"Whose house is this?" I asked in an almost reverent hushed tone.

Brian sighed, and Justin replied, "We avoid using names."

I shot him a puzzled look. He turned in his seat so that he was facing me.

He explained, "Almost everyone you'll see tonight is closeted, and most are relatively famous. Politicians, professional athletes, CEOs, and so on. There are even policemen."

My eyes widened.

Justin added, "They felt that they couldn't come out against Stockwell publicly because that would draw attention to them, which might bring suspicion as to their motives."

"Oh…But Brian, I thought you hated closeted fags…"

Brian smirked. "Hate is a strong word. They annoy me. But you're right. Normally, I wouldn't associate with them more than I had to, well, unless they were hot, and, then, I'd fuck them and move on. In this case, though, I just couldn't resist."

My brows furrowed in confusion, I said, "Okay, you lost me again. Couldn't resist what?"

"Fighting Stockwell with people from his own team…policemen and politicians, especially those from his own party."

I nodded and smiled. "Ah…"

Justin looked around nervously. "We'd better get inside. They're a suspicious lot."

We disembarked and passed through the mansion's monstrous entrance, which opened onto an arcade (a long hallway lined with columns), an actual arcade. Had I been transported to ancient Greece? I couldn't help but wonder who owned this place. He must be an interesting person. I hoped he wasn't one of the closeted fags. Of course, with his taste, it would be almost impossible to hide.

I asked, "So…what, do you all take turns playing Stockwell and Rikert?"

Baby smiled and nodded.

"Was the owner of this place one of the two who appeared at the Liberty Baths?" That scene really fit with this décor.

He smiled again, but much more brightly. "No, actually, that was us."

I grinned in admiration. "That one was so classy!"

Brian laughed, a naughty glint in his eyes. "Yeah and Sunshine looked fucking hot in the gold thong and collar!" His eyes darkened with lust. Apparently, he was picturing it. The image was doing something for me, too.

Justin flushed with pleasure at the compliment.

Brian smirked, "We come up with all the 'scenes.' We're the brains of this operation."

I wasn't too surprised. I wouldn't imagine that you could learn much in the closet.

Baby beamed. "Yeah, Brian has been taking sadistic pleasure in some of the suggestions we make."

I giggled and asked, "Like the double dildo and the pony getup? Oh and the first one…with the nail painting?"

"Hell yeah!" he replied.

Brian deadpanned, "You know what they say…two birds with one stone and all that."

"How do they know that no one will out them?" I inquired.

Brian responded evenly, "Mutually assured destruction. The first night, we, or, rather, they (since Sunshine has my dick on lockdown) had an orgy. One of the members is a photographer. He was kind enough to record it for posterity. Everyone has a set of pictures."

He sighed and continued, "I missed out on a roomful of tight asses that night…Can you imagine topping a state representative or the CEO of the largest company in Pittsburgh? Or getting a blowjob from one cop and turning around and fucking another?"

I shook my head no in wonder. I truly couldn't.

"But it's all good." Brian smiled at Justin and, then, pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "Sunshine's still making it up to me in blowjobs. How many do you owe me now?" He smirked.

Justin giggled. "Thirty, I think."

Shocked, I asked, "How many were there to start?"

He wrinkled his nose. So adorable. "Seventy-five. But Brian's had a few 'special requests' over the last two weeks, so it was down to sixty."

My curiosity piqued, I asked, "So do you get to choose where and when?"

Justin laughed. "Are you fucking kidding? With this control freak? And a slightly sadistic control freak at that?"

Brian cocked an eyebrow.

He continued, "Hell, no! Even worse, he knows that I love blowing him, so he's tried to make it slightly embarrassing and/or uncomfortable for me…asking me to suck him off at my mom's house while she and Molly are there…in public during the day…after he's fucked me into mush….right when I wake up. Well, you get the idea."

I nodded and, then, shook my head. Brian could be so childish. But still, I was impressed that he was willing to give up living out what had to be a wet dream for him. I would have thought that he would have asked for a pass that one time. Knowing Justin, he probably would have given it to him, too.

I 'awww—ed' inwardly as I watched Brian kissing Justin passionately. As Brian pulled away, he nudged Justin's nose gently. They were so cute and, obviously, deeply in love.

Reaching the end of the arcade, Brian and Justin pushed open another ginormous door, this one leading to what appeared to be a ballroom. It was filled with people, many of whom I recognized.

Brian cautioned me, "Don't stare." Then he smirked. "And close your mouth."


	7. The Sportsman and the CEO

A/N: In this story, Brian does not work for Stockwell, and no one was found dead on Liberty Avenue.

I tried to not to look shocked or amazed, and not to gawk, but that was a tall order when I was surrounded by Pittsburgh's crème de la crème.

Abruptly, Justin stopped walking. Apparently, he had noticed someone with whom he wanted to chat. Brian slapped Justin's ass and kept walking, toward a small stage at the front of the ballroom. Justin flashed him a Sunshine smile and, then, turned back to me. I was a little surprised when he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward a tall man with black wavy hair. He had beautiful gray eyes and a gorgeous smile. Dimples, too. I tried not to notice his ample package, well, not too obviously anyway. I suddenly felt warm all over.

Baby smiled brightly. "Joshua."

"Oh hello, Justin. Who do you have with you?" His voice was soft and warm.

"A friend. Joshua, this is Emmett."

I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you" and extended my hand, palm side down. Unexpectedly, Joshua gently took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. I blushed. His lips were soft. So soft.

Never breaking eye contact, he drawled, "The pleasure's all mine."

Justin offered, "Joshua owns this house."

My eyes widened. I thought the owner would have been older. I wondered how such a young man could have afforded to buy it.

I gushed, "You have a beautiful home, though I'd hardly call it a house. It's huge! Who'd have thought that Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania of all places would be graced with such an elegant Gothic mansion. The architecture is simply exquisite!"

Joshua smiled, and I melted. "Thank you."

I smiled back shyly.

The spell Joshua's beautiful gray eyes and gorgeous smile were weaving was shattered abruptly when a man burst through the ballroom doors and ran to the stage. He whispered something to Brian, a frightened look in his eyes. Brian's eyes darkened. Justin noticed the change in Brian's expression and started pulling me toward the stage.

"We should see what's going on. See you later, Joshua," he called out as we departed. I shot him a sad smile, and he shrugged and tilted his head. Then, he mouthed, "Later," a hopeful glint in his eyes. I smiled and let myself be pulled away.

Justin and I sat on the stage in huge and archaic-looking armchairs that were astonishingly comfortable. Brian was standing in front of the podium that had been placed on the stage.

Brian was speaking. Barely containing his anger, he declared, "So it seems that Stockwell is getting more desperate to locate 'the masked duo.' He grabbed some fag off of Liberty Avenue and 'interrogated him' to within an inch of his life. If Bob, one of Pittsburgh's finest, hadn't accidentally walked in, the man would surely be dead now."

Brian paused. The audience members gasped and started whispering to their neighbors in shock.

He continued, "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

The CEO of GGP Industries, Michael Crunch, Justin informed me in a whisper, replied, "It's not our problem. Why should we do anything?"

Brian retorted, annoyance evident in his voice, "What the hell do you mean it's not our problem? If we hadn't started this smear campaign, that man wouldn't be in the hospital!"

Mr. Crunch suggested, "So let's pay his hospital bills and send him a check."

Brian snapped, "That's not going to solve the problem."

Then, more calmly, he continued, "I'm not saying we shouldn't, but we need to do more. Much more."

"Like what?" Mr. Crunch asked.

Brian looked down at the podium.

Unsure of the protocol, I raised my hand. Brian caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and nodded in my direction. I cleared my throat and looked around nervously before stating hesitantly, "Maybe we should follow him around."

Then, more excitedly, I continued, "Fly out of the darkness like Batman or Rage whenever he corners someone and stop him."

Most of the audience members laughed. Big and loud. I looked down, my face bright red. What made it worse was knowing that Joshua was out there somewhere, probably wishing he hadn't met such a silly little queen. Baby rubbed my shoulder.

Suddenly, I heard Joshua's warm voice. He declared, "I think it's a great idea!"

I looked up, and, when our eyes met, he smiled.

Brian shot me a disapproving look at first but, then, froze. A moment later, his eyes lit up. He exclaimed, "That's exactly what we need to do!"

Most of the audience members gasped and, then, started shaking their heads as they whispered incredulously to neighbors.

Brian smiled at me brightly (can you believe it?) and clapped me on the shoulder, the shoulder Justin had been rubbing in consolation just a moment earlier.

"It's perfect! We have plenty of manpower that goes to waste every week, and almost all of you are VIPs…with entourages. We wouldn't need to be Batman, just Bruce Wayne. If any one of you just happened to be present, he'd let his victim go. He doesn't want any more public embarrassment."

A professional athlete I actually knew of (he had a gorgeous butt!) voiced his agreement. He boomed, "You're right. We can't sit on the sidelines while our teammates are getting crushed!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

Most of the audience members were nodding, but some didn't seem convinced.

Mr. Crunch asked "Our teammates? I have nothing in common with some fag Stockwell picked up on Liberty Avenue."

Justin stood up, his crystal blue eyes glinting angrily. "You take it up the ass, don't you?"

Mr. Crunch started sputtering nonsensically.

Undeterred, Justin continued, "All of you prefer to fuck or be fucked by men. Whatever image you may project, if you weren't so afraid of being ostracized or ruined professionally, you'd be on Liberty Avenue every night. Not at home with wives. Don't the 'fags on Liberty Avenue,' myself included, suffer enough in this still largely Puritanical society without a bunch of closet cases adding to their troubles?"

Mr. sportsman added, his face tinged with red, I couldn't help but note, "Justin's right. It's bad enough that we hide who we are every day. We can't hide behind the people who are out, claiming to fight for them, but, then, letting them suffer the consequences. That's the worst kind of cowardice!"

Mr. Crunch turned bright red, but didn't disagree or storm out. He muttered, "Fine. But if a whisper of suspicion comes my way…"

Brian interrupted. He smirked and stated confidently, "No suspicion is going to come your way or anyone else's. That's why you have me. I'm fucking brilliant. I haven't led you astray so far, have I?"

Everyone in the audience shook their heads no. Mr. Crunch even shook his, albeit begrudgingly.

"Ok…so we'll need to break up into teams of three…"


	8. Two Goats in a Pepper Patch

Immediately after Brian addressed the crowd, he and Justin disappeared. I wondered where they had gone and set out to find them. My aunt Lula always said, "Curiosity killed the cat," but I never did listen to that one. I almost wish I had.

I wandered about the mansion until I heard soft moaning. I put my ear to a few doors before I found the right one.

Through the door, I heard Brian growl, "Sunshine, when you snapped, 'You take it up the ass, don't you?'—beautiful blue eyes flashing angrily—I was so. fucking. turned. on."

I heard Justin moan in response, "Fuck, Brian."

"Reminding the CEO of the most profitable corporation in the Pitts, a fucking global conglomerate that eats smaller companies for breakfast, that he's a fucking Nelly bottom…Christ, just thinking about it…"

Brian panted softly and, then, growled, "Show me some of that fire, Sunshine."

Baby moaned low in his throat. Couldn't blame him. Brian's seductive voice and his growling had my cock standing up and taking notice.

Out of the blue, Brian stated evenly, "I'm not a fucking faggot."

Justin drawled, "Oh no? Then I guess you wouldn't want to feel my lips sliding over your cock, my tongue teasing your slit, tasting you, your balls in my mouth…"

Brian swore "Fuck" and, then, moaned loudly. I guessed that Justin was showing him what Brian, as a 'straight man,' was missing.

Brian growled, "A mouth's a mouth. That doesn't make me a faggot!"

I gasped when I heard a slam and a loud grunt. My eyes widened when I heard Justin hiss, "Does this make you a faggot?"

Brian swore, "Fucking Christ!"

Justin laughed. I heard a deep animal growl, though not Brian's, and more slamming.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know. I opened the door, as quietly as I could, but just an inch.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, and my jaw nearly hit the floor.

Brian was facing the wall, but I could still see his expression. His eyes were closed, his face a picture of rapture. Justin had him bent over a desk, holding him by the shoulders as he rammed him.

Holy Fucking Shit! Baby was fucking Brian! I don't think I'd ever been so hard in my entire life. As my Aunt Lula used to say, "That's hotter than two goats in a pepper patch!"

His eyes half-lidded, Justin was fucking Brian hard. He bit his lip. Fuck, Baby was hot! Then he licked his lips and asked, his voice laced with both amusement and disdain, "You like that? My huge cock buried deep inside you…so deep, filling you up?"

Brian didn't answer. He didn't even make a sound.

Justin laughed again, rotated his hips, and started pounding Brian harder.

Brian let out a loud guttural moan that he was clearly trying to hold in.

Justin laughed again and slid his right hand up over Brian's neck, threading his fingers into chestnut hair. He tightened his left hand on Brian's shoulder and pulled his hair so hard that Brian cried out in pain, all the while pounding his ass even harder.

Justin breathed huskily, "I'll stop if you want me to. I don't need to beg for ass."

Silence.

Justin stopped moving and, then, started to pull out.

Brian cried out, "No!"

Justin whispered into his ear, "That's what I thought" and slammed all the way back in. Then he slid his hands down Brian's back until they reached his ass.

He growled, "This ass is mine, and that's exactly how you like it, isn't it?"

He'd stopped moving once his cock was buried to the hilt in Brian's ass.

Brian whispered, "Don't stop."

Justin laughed. "Don't stop what? I want to hear you say it."

Brian growled. I unconsciously took a step back.

Baby teased, "Come on now. All you have to do is tell me what you want."

Then, he snapped, "Cowards and liars make my dick soft."

Another growl. Then a whisper, "I want you to fuck me."

Justin laughed and asked, "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Brian growled, "Fuck. Me. Fuck. Me. Now."

"I'm not sure I got that…"

Brian shouted, "Fuck me. Fuck me hard! So hard that I'll feel you inside me tomorrow!"

Suddenly, Justin flushed, and a wave of helpless lust passed over his face. He bit his lip, but couldn't stifle a deep body moan.

He closed his eyes, grabbed Brian's hips so hard that his knuckles turned white, well, whiter, and started fucking him so hard that on the first thrust, Brian threw back his head and moaned loudly. Justin didn't even need to touch Brian's throbbing, leaking cock. After five or six thrusts, the chestnut-haired man arched his back and shot stream after stream onto the floor, all the while moaning, "Ohhhhhh Fuck, Justin!"

Baby squeezed his eyes closed tight and bit his lip, trying to hold out a little longer, but a few thrusts later, he was growling and biting Brian's neck, as his orgasm coursed through him.

I fanned myself and tried to even out my breathing.

After Justin tied off and discarded the condom, Brian stood up and turned around, taking Justin into his arms.

Justin whispered, as he nuzzled Brian's neck, "How was that?"

Brian drawled as he leaned his forehead against Justin's, "Perfect. Just like you."

When Justin rewarded Brian with a million-watt smile and kissed his lips gently, I decided it was time to take my leave. Fuck, they were beautiful together. Even though I was happy for them, I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

I walked back toward the ballroom in a haze. I was so out of it that I didn't see Joshua approaching. In fact, I walked right into him. Feeling strong warm arms around me, I looked up in surprise.

Beautiful gray eyes met mine.

Joshua asked huskily, "Is it too much to hope that you were thinking of me?" as my hard cock, which was literally about to explode, bumped his thigh. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, silently praying that I didn't embarrass myself.


	9. He Huffed and He Puffed

Stockwell was scheduled to go to the policemen's ball the day after the meeting. That was our night, us being Brian, Justin, me, and Joshua. We were supposed to work in threes, but Brian, Justin, and I, being an advertiser who, though fabulous, did not own his own company; a student; and a salesboy, and gay ones at that, were a little short on the social capital. Joshua, on the other hand, was the owner of a gorgeous mansion. I didn't know what else he was, but I was hoping to find out tonight.

Justin and I were at my apartment, in my bedroom, to be exact, trying to figure out what to wear when Brian busted in, yelling, "Sunshine! Get your tight little ass out here!"

I looked at Baby wondering what the Big Bad Wolf was bellowing about. He just shrugged.

Brian yelled, "Sunshine! I know you're here."

I looked back at Justin and flipped my hands in the Big Bad Wolf's direction as if to ask, "Aren't you going?"

But Justin just sat on my bed and smiled brightly. We heard stomping in our direction. I flinched and took a step back, but Justin sat there cool as a cucumber, biting his lip and wrinkling his nose.

Justin whispered, "He's fucking adorable when he queens out."

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Brian strode in, his eyes black, and…a hand on his hip (No lie!).

Brian nodded in my direction, frowning (I took another step back) and, then, glared at Justin.

"I fucking KNEW it! No! No! Just no!"

Justin just sat there smiling, his pretty crystal-blue eyes twinkling. How on earth could he see this as 'adorable'? More like frightening. I shuddered. Don't get me wrong, I liked big burly men as much as the next fag, but Brian was a bit much. Only Baby could handle him (and enjoy doing it).

"No, what, Brian?" Justin purred, batting his long blond eyelashes prettily.

Brian smirked, but, then, caught himself. "No! You're not gonna fuck your way out of this one!"

Justin nodded solemnly, but his eyes were still twinkling. He stood up and appeared to be looking around casually, but, then, he asked me, his voice so even, "Em, what do you think about this one?"

He leaned over, all the way over (without bending his knees) to pick up a sheer hot pink blouse. That got the Big Bad Wolf's attention. He openly stared at Justin's ass (who the hell was I kidding? I was, too, my head tilted, a stupid grin on my face; I was more of a cock man, for obvious reasons, but Justin's ass was a thing of beauty), mouth open a little, and blinked, speechless. Justin came back up, arching his back a bit and very nonchalantly handed it to me.

I barely managed to take the garment before Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and swiveled him around, pushing him up against the wall. He growled and grabbed Justin's ass as he sent his lips crashing down on Justin's, kissing him passionately. He ground his cock against Justin's, all the while squeezing his ass. Justin moaned, which led to more passionate kissing and almost desperate grinding. Suddenly, Brian was pulling Justin out of the room, yelling as he did so, "You wanna fuck? Fine. I'll give you the ass pounding of your life! But this is not over. Not by a long shot." Justin just giggled.

After 15 minutes of wall shaking (and Justin's moaning), punctuated by the occasional shout (Brian crying out, "Fucking Christ, Justin!"), they returned all sweaty and glowing.

Brian picked up where he left off. "You are NOT turning this into a fucking double date. It's a stakeout, not a night on the town."

Justin smiled seductively at Brian and bit his lip. "What's the big deal? I just want us to go out to dinner first."

"Are you insane? One double date will lead to two and three; next thing you know, we're tooling around town with every pair of fags that wants to play house!"

Baby's eyes flashed dangerously at that comment. He crossed his arms and turned his head. "I hope you enjoyed that last fuck, Brian, because my ass is now off limits!"

Brian glared at Justin and declared in an eerily even voice, "I don't negotiate with terrorists."

Justin laughed out loud. "Terrorists? That's a stretch even for you."

Brian didn't even blink. "You're holding my cock hostage, inflicting cruel and unusual punishment. You're a Bill-of-Rights-hating terrorist!"

Justin bit the inside of his mouth cutely and tried not to laugh. Then, he raised an eyebrow and upped the ante. Nonchalantly, he added, "No blowjobs, either."

Brian's eyes widened, and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He pleaded, "Be reasonable!"

Justin just exclaimed, "HA!" and turned his head away again.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering nonsense words, but, then, gave in. "Fine! But you'll regret it! You still owe me 10 blowjobs from the orgy you made me miss! If you thought speaking to Mother Taylor and Molly was embarrassing after quite obviously sucking my cock in their bathroom, you just wait!"

Justin walked up to Brian and smiled brightly. He purred, "Do your worst" and kissed Brian's lips gently as he slid his arms around Brian's waist.

Brian replied, "Rest assured, I will," but all the fire was gone. He pulled Justin into his arms. How the hell did Baby do that? Beast-taming classes?

I was going to wear the shirt Justin picked out for me, but Brian objected. He didn't want us to stand out at the ball.

Justin protested Brian's protest, "You shouldn't try to dim Em's flame…he should be himself!"

Brian turned to me and stated, "You were perfectly happy wearing black when you were following us around."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, but that held the promise of possibly seeing you two get it on."

Brian smirked and shot Justin a tongue-in-cheek expression. "You wanna watch Sunshine blow me?"

Justin blushed and pinched Brian's left nipple. Brian yelped.

He drawled, "Call it taking one for Team Fag. You should be all over that…you love martyring yourself for a good cause."

Justin pinched the same nipple again, which sent Brian running across the room. A few minutes later, after they'd upset dildos and half my knick knacks chasing each other around, I yelled, well, as much as I can, "All right, all right! I'll compromise. I'll wear the hot pink to dinner and the black to the boy-in-blue ball!"

They actually seemed a little disappointed, but they nodded.


	10. First Date Jitters

So the three of us were sitting in a beautiful French restaurant, Justin and I smiling brightly and Brian frowning a bit.

Justin patted him on the leg and said, "Cheer up; it's only dinner."

Brian smirked naughtily and asked, "You know what would make this a pleasant experience for me?"

Baby and I exchanged a glance, both of us a little nervous about his answer.

Justin shrugged.

Brian answered, "You giving me one of the last ten blowjobs right here, right now."

Justin sighed in exasperation. "Brian, this is Em and Joshua's first date, and he'll be back from his phone call soon. Could we keep the depravity to a minimum?"

Brian shot Justin an offended look. "Depravity, pfft. Depravity is me asking you to fuck your sister…and then watching! What I proposed is merely obscene."

Justin giggled. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Brian tilted his head and smiled, though his eyes were dark. "Sunshine, I have no feelings to hurt. Isn't that right Auntie Em?"

I replied a little curtly, "I'm sure you wish that were true."

This was actually Justin and Brian's first date, too. Justin had been so excited earlier. I was a little pissed that Brian was behaving so boorishly. Well, I was going to try to save him from himself, though I'd probably end up regretting it.

I asked sweetly, "Baby, could you go take a peek at Joshua, see if he's still on the phone?"

He smiled and nodded.

Brian taunted, "Afraid he ran away? With all you have to offer and that lovely pink blouse you're wearing, he'd be a fool…"

I was already regretting it. Once Justin was out of earshot, I hissed, "Could you stop being an ass for 5 minutes?"

Brian pretended to mull it over and then said "No" firmly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You know, this isn't only my first date with Joshua, but your first date with Justin, and you already asked Justin to crawl under the table to suck you off!"

Brian scoffed, "I doubt Justin thinks of it that way," but he didn't seem completely convinced of that.

I replied, "He does. We talked about it earlier. You yelled at Michael for not giving you a heads-up when you were losing Justin to the fiddler…so I'm trying to do you a favor. It's not at that point yet that I can see, but he left in the first place because you refused to do anything romantic…don't you think it would behoove you, at the very least, to not be offensive? I mean, you have to be here one way or another. You might as well score some points with Justin."

Brian seemed to be seriously considering what I'd said.

Justin chose that moment to return.

He sat down and smiled at me conspiratorially. He informed me, his voice low, "Well, he was still on the phone, but he seemed to be wrapping it up. And don't worry. He didn't see me."

I smiled. Justin had handled that perfectly. Michael or Teddy would have oopsed and made their presence known, and Brian would simply have walked up to him, probably even telling Joshua that I had asked Brian to check up on him.

Brian appeared to be lost in thought, but, suddenly, his head shot up, and he looked at me with an intensity I found disconcerting.

Brian said nonchalantly, "Your clothes are all in disarray, and your hair is a nightmare. If you want to catch that large-mouthed bass, you need to bait the hook with something special…"

Justin and I just gaped at him.

Brian snapped defensively, "What? The only vacations the Kinney clan ever went on were fishing trips."

Justin moved to accompany me to the bathroom.

Brian said quickly, "No. You stay here. I'm perfectly capable of getting Auntie Em all gussied up, and Joshua likes you better."

Justin still looked a little suspicious, but he sat back down and replied pertly, "Well yeah, but doesn't everyone?"

Brian muttered, "Twat," but there was no anger in it.

Then Brian quickly and none too gently ushered me into the bathroom.

He sighed and said, "Okay…supposing I wanted this to be a somewhat romantic first date…what do I need to do? I've never really taken anyone on a date before."

I stared at Brian in shock for a full minute.


	11. Dr Jekyll

"Oh my! You really want to try? Justin's going to be so happy!" I jumped up and down and clapped my hands.

Brian rubbed his head and sighed. "Can we turn down the flame a bit, just for a few minutes?"

I pouted, but nodded.

I suggested, "Ok. Ok. You should put your arm around him while we are here at the restaurant and hold his hand at some point tonight. You could feed him a bite or two of your food, which would be perfect for Justin because he adores food! You might also hide the two of you behind one of the menus (since they are so huge) and kiss him sweetly. Oh…Oh…and you should tell him how gorgeous he is, but don't compliment his ass this time. You could compliment his eyes."

Brian appeared to be looking at the floor, but his eyes had lost focus. He seemed a little disgusted, but his face held a serious expression. Was Brian really considering what I'd suggested? I was starting to get worried, when, suddenly, his head shot up. He smirked and let his arm fall slowly with a flourish like a doorman. He drawled, no hint of sarcasm detectable, "After you, Miss Emmie."

I gaped at him for a moment but, then, smiled and exited the bathroom.

I saw Joshua and Justin chatting, and, folding my hands together excitedly, I spouted, "Oh, he's back!"

Brian laid a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Don't be too eager. You know the boys like it best when the girls act cool, indifferent."

He was right. I should probably dial it back a little. I stared at Brian for a moment in wonder, but then started moving toward the table again, though a little more slowly. Joshua looked scrumptious! He was dressed more casually tonight, in a soft gray sweater that matched his eyes and black slacks. He stood up when I approached, took my hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss. I couldn't help but blush. His lips were so soft against my skin that I had goosebumps.

He smiled and said, "It's wonderful to see you again, Emmett. You look lovely. I think pink's definitely your color."

I managed to smile, but I (can you believe it!) was feeling too shy to speak. Baby smiled brightly as he watched us. Brian sat down next to Justin (they were on a wooden bench, while Joshua and I were in chairs) and slid his arm gently around Justin's shoulders. He did it so smoothly and casually. Perfect. Justin was taken aback, but, once he'd recovered, he flashed Brian a million-watt smile and snuggled into him a bit. When Brian didn't think anyone was looking, he pulled Justin closer and smiled.

Justin saw how nervous I was and offered, "So Em, Joshua was telling me that one of his designs was just accepted for a new modern art museum PIFA's planning."

I asked, "Oh wow, you're an architect?"

When he nodded, I inquired excitedly, "Did you design the mansion yourself?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow! So what is your design for the art museum like?"

Joshua pulled a little writing pad and a mechanical pencil from his pocket and started sketching. We all leaned over to watch.

He explained, "It's going to be a one-story maze-like building. The corridors will house paintings, and the central area will be a set of four 'mini-buildings' that are two stories high and connected to the maze proper with corridors and each other with sky walks. They will house modern works that require more space as well as lecture rooms. The 'empty' spaces created by the maze will be open to the air, for gardens and cafes."

I was in awe. I breathed, "It's beautiful."

I looked up at Joshua and saw that he was blushing.

Then, Justin mentioned with a wink at me, "Joshua, Em indirectly works in the art world, too."

He smiled. He asked, "You do?"

"Well…"

Brian shocked both Justin and I by stating matter-of-factly, "Don't be modest, Emmett. Modesty's for the talentless."

Then, he turned to Joshua and said, "Emmett catered an exhibit opening for the Sidney Bloom Gallery, and, after being such a hit, he expanded his business into event planning."

Joshua's eyes widened. "You're _that_ Emmett? I attended Mrs. Devlin's annual luau. She's a client at my firm. The food was delicious!"

I blushed a little at the praise. Incredulously, I asked, "You were there?"

Then a little wistfully, I added, "What a shame we didn't meet then."

He replied softly, "A terrible shame."

His words sent a shiver down my spine.

A waiter approached for our drink order.

Brian asked, "Do you have a Château d'Yquem from 1980 or earlier?"

The waiter brightened, "Why yes, sir, we do. A delicious 1975."

"Great. We'll take a bottle."

"Excellent choice, sir."

Brian and Joshua also ordered scotches. After the waiter left, I looked after him in amusement and asked Joshua, "What was all the fawning about?"

He replied, "Brian just ordered a $200 bottle of wine."

Justin and I both gasped and exchanged a glance before training our eyes on Brian.

He chuckled. Then, he deadpanned, "What? It's a sweet wine that I knew Justin would love, and it's pink, Emmett's favorite color."

Amazed by Brian's transformation, I exclaimed, "How thoughtful!"

I watched Justin watching Brian and Brian looking at the menu, apparently indifferent to the effect his choice had had, but he was rubbing Baby's shoulder gently. Justin was literally gazing at Brian, a soft smile on his lips. When Brian plays, he plays to win! That's for sure.

As Joshua was telling me more about his art museum design, I couldn't help but keep an eye on Brian and Justin. Brian snapped Justin's menu closed and set it flat on the table. Then, he pushed his menu over more so that Justin and he could share. Awww… He was even asking his opinion about what dish to order! Justin's face was flushed with pleasure as he eagerly weighed in on the possibilities. Then, Brian lifted the menu a bit higher. I imagine that Brian opted for a less chaste kiss than the one I had suggested because when he lowered the menu, Baby's eyes were glazed over with lust. Brian just smiled.

When the wine arrived, Brian poured Justin a glass and watched a little tensely as Justin took a sip. He beamed, and, looking directly at Brian, he declared, "I think it's the best wine I've ever tasted!"

The wine was delicious, but I'd bet the farm that Justin would have said the same if it had tasted like cat pee.

Brian didn't say anything, but he kissed Justin tenderly on the lips. Everything was going perfectly.

A few minutes later, a couple of violin players entered the dining room and started moving from table to table playing. One of them approached ours. I hadn't caught sight of his face because Joshua took that moment to place his hand on mine. I smiled and gave him my best coquettish eyelash bat. I laughed softly when he blushed. However, when I saw Baby pale and Brian tilt his head and plaster a very fake smile on his face, though his eyes were cold, I turned around and nearly had a heart attack, for I had discovered that our violin player was none other than Ethan Gold.


	12. Mr Hyde?

Ethan smirked. "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day. Brian and Justin in a romantic French restaurant, and, look, Brian has his arm around little Sunshine's shoulder. Could it be that Brian took you on an actual date, Justin? Did he promise to always be true? Does he whisper those three little words to you at night after he's finished pounding your ass, the ass I used to take so much pleasure in? To be honest, I'd sooner imagine him asking you to blow him under the table."

Ouch. That had to hurt Baby's feelings, and bad.

Brian was listening for a few minutes, fake smile still plastered on his face, but, strangely, he then looked across the room at someone or something. A moment later, he stood up and walked over to Ethan, throwing an arm around the mouthy little gremlin. Brian smiled, and genuinely, as he introduced Ethan to Joshua. He declared brightly, loud enough for half the room to hear him, "Joshua, this is Ethan Gold. He's a PIFA student on the road to becoming a famous violinist. He's played in quite a few competitions, and won, and his agent has booked him a concert tour, if I'm not mistaken."

Baby and I, even Ethan, stared at Brian, wondering what he was up to. Then, he swung Ethan to the right and kissed him! OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. What was even more puzzling was that the little gremlin was kissing him back. I couldn't even imagine what Baby must be feeling.

I managed to drag my shocked but almost hypnotized eyes away from the train wreck before me and looked back at Justin, whose eyes were slowly filling with tears. I could tell he was about to run out, and I couldn't really blame him, but I knew that this situation couldn't be what it appeared, so I reached out and grabbed his hand, imploring him with my eyes to wait.

Suddenly, someone ran up and started taking pictures of Brian and Ethan. Brian continued to kiss Ethan through the clicking and flashing, but as soon as the room was again silent (the other violinist had stopped playing to gape), he pulled away. He smiled and said, "Say goodbye to your dream of becoming famous." He patted him on the cheek and added, "That's for convincing Justin to go back into the closet for the sake of your dream."

Ethan snapped, "You were the one who told me I should do it!"

Brian agreed, "That's right. I told you to take the deal. I assumed that Justin would kick your ass to the curb the second you suggested that he pretend to be, what was it, your cousin? I thought he'd see through your bullshit then and there. But I was wrong. I underestimated your capacity for manipulation and overestimated Justin's sense of self-worth. I always encouraged him to be and live for himself rather than others to prevent this very situation. I didn't want him to continually sacrifice parts of himself until he no longer recognized what he saw in the mirror. But, without even realizing it, I was teaching him to do exactly that. Being with me before cost him a very real part of himself. He never wanted to trick, and he never really wanted you. He just wanted me to give up part of my image, part of the façade. I couldn't do it then, but I'm trying to do it now. We don't trick anymore, and, as you so astutely noted, we are on a date, our first actually."

Brian was cut off then by Baby, who had suddenly appeared before him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes, he pulled back, flashed Brian a million-watt smile, and whispered, "I love you, too." Then, he took Brian by the hand and led him back to the table, completely ignoring Ethan. He never even glanced at him. And like everything else that is irrelevant, eventually, Ethan just disappeared.


	13. Learning to Fly

I exclaimed, "Of all the French restaurants in Pittsburgh, it seems crazy that we would pick the one where that loud-mouthed gremlin works!"

Justin nodded. He looked at Brian and stated gravely, "And I was so confused when you kissed him! Even more so, when he kissed you back!!"

Brian shuddered and asked, "You think you were confused? I thought he hated me enough to keep his disgusting tongue to himself."

Justin giggled and cried out, "You know what this is like?" He paused but then continued, "If I kissed Michael, and he kissed me back." Justin shuddered. He exclaimed, "Gross!"

Justin's eyes lost focus for a moment. Then, he looked at Brian and asked softly, "Did you really tell Ethan that he should take the deal so that I would break up with him?"

Brian held Justin's gaze for a long moment, but then nodded slowly.

Justin crawled into Brian's lap and threw his arms around him. He started placing open-mouthed kisses on his neck and running his fingers through Brian's chestnut hair.

Brian didn't object to the new seating arrangement, or even really acknowledge it. But he did start feeding Justin the meal Justin had ordered, as well as some of his own.

Joshua exclaimed, "You two are adorable!"

Brian glared at him, but said nothing.

To break the tension, I declared, "I read somewhere that love teaches even asses to dance."

Joshua looked at me skeptically.

I nodded. I stated confidently, "I've seen it with my own eyes. Before Justin entered the picture, Brian had two left feet, no grace at all, but, now, he can waltz like Fred Astaire and shake his groove thing, well, not quite like Justin or I, but well enough that he doesn't embarrass himself. "

Justin and Joshua burst out laughing, and, when Justin whispered in Brian's ear, whatever he said turned that frown upside down…well, made the tense flat line of his mouth curve up a teensy bit anyway.

We were all still laughing and smiling when Brian silenced Justin with a steamy kiss. Justin moaned softly. I fanned myself. ("Is it hot in here?")

Suddenly, our waiter rushed over and said, his tone urgent, "You two are scaring the straight people. Half the dining room demanded that you be thrown out. I managed to put them off, but, if you don't cut it out, I'll have to call the manager over."

Justin and Brian reluctantly separated, but, a few moments later, they were both rushing off to the restroom.

*******

I waited a while so that I didn't seem too freaky, but, then, I followed. I made my way to the restroom, opened the door a crack, and peeked inside. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw an attendant maybe three inches from my face, glaring at me. I gasped and stood up quickly, letting the door swing shut. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my chest in an attempt to still my rapidly beating heart. I actually squealed when the restroom door swung open, nearly hitting me square in the face. Thankfully, I managed to hop out of the way before it made contact. The attendant was leaving. Brian must have bribed him because he was smiling broadly. Well, until he laid eyes on me. He actually shot me a contemptuous look as he walked by. I was quite offended ("The nerve!") until I imagined what I must look like lurking outside restrooms and spying on those inside. I felt guilty for a few seconds, just as long as I could see the attendant. You know what they say: Out of sight, out of mind.

I opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Again.

Justin was leaning against a wall, and Brian was kneeling in front of him, rubbing Justin's cock through the fabric of his pants. Justin was breathless and flushed.

When Brian started unzipping and unbuttoning Justin's pants, Justin's eyes darkened with desire, but he stated, "Brian, don't feel obligated to do this. I mean, I love it when you suck me off, but I (he gasped when Brian licked the precum off his slit and started panting when Brian began sucking on the head of his cock) I…I…"

Brian pulled back and chuckled. "You what, Sunshine?"

Justin blushed a pretty pink and replied, "I'm not angry or hurt…Oh Fuck! (Brian had just deepthroated him)."

Justin closed his eyes and moaned. Then, his eyes flew open; they were glazed over with lust. He threaded his fingers into Brian's hair and then yanked Brian's head back with one hand. Brian looked up, a little startled, but turned on, by Justin's ferocity. He leaned down and thrust his tongue into Brian's mouth, capturing his lips in a ravishing kiss. Then, he pulled back and, as Brian deepthroated him once more, he growled, "Yeah, that's exactly where you belong, on your knees sucking my cock, you fucking slut!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head! Did Baby really just say that? (As my aunt Lula often exclaimed, "Well butter my ass and call me a biscuit!" Or fuck me. Baby's filthy mouth was seriously turning me on.)

I think it was doing something for Brian, too, because he grabbed Justin's ass and started sucking his cock faster, even desperately.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder, nearly jarring the preserves out of me. I jumped up and swung around quickly. I turned ten shades of red when I saw that it was Joshua. I was so relieved that he didn't look inside. I would have been mortified.

I said brightly (as brightly as I could manage through all the shame), "You caught me. Discovered my dirty little secret."

"What, you stake out restrooms?" Joshua asked with an amused smile.

I hit his shoulder gently and added a few more reds to my palette. "For the last couple of months, I've been a peeping Emmett where Baby and Brian are concerned."

Joshua huffed softly and asked, "Baby?"

I smiled an embarrassed smile. "Oh…that's what I call Justin."

Joshua raised an eyebrow but then gestured for me to continue with his head.

I explained, "I've always called him that. When he came into our lives, almost four years ago, he was only 17."

"So…why have you suddenly taken to spying on them. I mean, why now, if they've basically been together for four years?"

"Oh that's easy. I witnessed their relationship's transformation into what it is now, and, since then, I haven't been able to suppress my curiosity."

Joshua looked at me quizzically. "Wasn't the transformation gradual?"

"Heavens no! Brian's been in love with Justin forever. Probably since that first night. But he only started to show it, well, in 'normal' ways, a couple months ago."

I could tell that curiosity had gotten the better of Joshua, too. I smiled as he asked, "What happened a couple of months ago? Wait, let's go back the table first. The wait staff thinks we're nutty enough."

I said, "okay" and let him lead me back to the table. He held my hand, which set my heart to beating double time.

Once there, I continued, "Well…it all started one night two months ago. Baby'd had WAY, WAY too much to drink, and Brian, was, as usual, in the backroom of Babylon fucking some trick."

Joshua tilted his head in confusion. "I thought you said they were together at the time."

I nodded vigorously. "They were. That was their deal or, rather, Brian's deal. He loved Justin, but couldn't say the words and insisted on tricking so that people didn't think of him as whipped, I guess. He had a rep to protect…as the stud of Liberty Avenue…the love em and leave em type who could have anyone, and I mean anyone, and who everyone, _everyone_, wanted. The best fuck anyone ever had. Or so I've been told."

"Hmmm. So what changed?"

I tilted my head right and left a few times and gave Joshua a sad look. "Baby always wanted more. He hoped that Brian would eventually tire of tricking…get more comfortable with people seeing him as somebody's boyfriend."

"But that didn't happen?"

"Unfortunately, no. They even broke up once for that very reason. That's when Justin went off with the fiddler, who, (I went up an octave) by the way, never fucked Justin, in spite of his claim to the contrary."

Joshua laughed. "Does that matter?"

I nodded furiously. "Are you kidding? Yes, absolutely, it does! Justin only ever let Brian fuck him. Everyone else he was with, either when tricking or during his brief stint as Ethan's boyfriend, he fucked. That was one way Justin showed Brian that he still had his heart, even when he was with the fiddler."

"Okay, I think I'm starting to get them now."

I shared with a giggle, "In any case, Justin went to the backroom with a really hot trick, and, then, with everyone watching, including Brian, he offered the trick his ass."

Joshua's eyes widened. I nodded. "Exactly. Never, in the four years that Justin had been sexually active, had he let anyone other than Brian fuck him. Brian did nothing but watch (and stew) for an unbearably long time, but, the second the trick was going to enter Justin, Brian tossed him across the room. After that, they fought. Justin gave Brian an ultimatum. Brian scoffed, but, in the end, when faced with Justin walking out of his life a second time, maybe for good, he agreed to stop tricking."

"Wow…"

Suddenly, Justin and Brian reappeared and sat down. They both looked flushed, but happy. In fact, they were both glowing.

My Aunt Lula used to say, "Flying is simple. You just throw yourself at the ground and miss." That saying was supposed to indicate stupidity or, more specifically, dumb luck. But, after witnessing Brian and Justin's relationship over the past two months, I think it's a reference to fate and true love. Try as one or both lovers might to wreck a relationship, when it's meant to be, no matter what they do, they end up with something beautiful, something that transcends all logic and common sense.

*******

Brian had gone to find our waiter, and Justin and I were headed to the restroom. Suddenly, I grabbed Justin by the hand and pulled him behind a tall plant. Maybe it was a small tree. It kind of looked like a really bushy ficus. Anyway, we saw Brian talking to our waiter. Justin tensed up, but I just smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. He leaned in to hear their conversation better (he was actually leaning against me at this point).

The waiter exclaimed, "You're hot!"

Brian shot the waiter a bored look and responded drily, "And your point is…"

The waiter laughed (he didn't realize that Brian wasn't joking).

The waiter moved to touch Brian's cock and purred, "I'd love to have that in my mouth…"

Brian stepped back and retorted, "Never gonna happen."

The waiter just gaped at him, and, no wonder, the waiter was hot. I bet he wasn't used to being turned down.

Brian added with a smirk, "All told, I've been with hundreds, if not thousands, of men, and, of all of them, only one person truly pleases me in that regard, rivaling even me in cock-sucking ability. That's the blond I'm with tonight. He's my boyfriend."

The waiter nodded slowly. "Ah…Are you sure? (He threw Brian a suggestive look) He wouldn't have to know…"

Brian shot the waiter a disgusted look. "Absolutely positive."

I could feel Baby smiling brightly against my back.

*******

After Brian had paid the bill and we had all quickly changed clothing, we were off to the policemen's ball. Brian even took my final piece of advice, as he was holding Baby's hand while we walked to car, their fingers threaded together.


	14. Rage and JT Live

A/N: In this story, Brian does not work for Stockwell, and no one was found dead on Liberty Avenue.

I looked around the 'ballroom' and shuddered. The room had track lighting, though dimmed, flimsy banquet hall tables and chairs set on dull blue carpeting, a checkerboard dance floor (tan and lighter tan), no decorations of any kind, plain white dishes with a Spartan (and hideous) design in the Pittsburgh Bureau of Police's black and gold around the edge, a buffet table, and drunken partygoers who looked like they had dressed for prom. This was a far cry from Prince Charming's ball, and, clad all in black, I was certainly no Cinderella. Good thing I brought my own prince. I sighed in contentment as I looked over at my sweet Joshua (perhaps the 'my' was a bit premature, but soon…very soon). Justin was likewise gazing at his man, all decked out in a tuxedo. We all were, but Brian cut an especially nice figure. Unfortunately, we couldn't dance. Not unless we asked some of the women to take a turn (around the room). But then, we'd need to spend the entire time shielding our eyes, either from their scary floral patterned dresses or the even scarier scandalous amounts of cleavage they displayed. Instead, we would be forced to stand around like poor wallflowers and drink watered-down cocktails.

Justin and I shared a grimace as we watched Stockwell shove tarts into his mouth (leaving crumbs and filling at the corners) while laughing and talking. (Can you say disgusting?) Every once in a while, he nudged Rikert with his elbow. Strangely, Rikert didn't seem quite at ease with his fellows. He kept looking down at his watch and then glancing at the door nervously. Curious. About fifteen minutes after we arrived, he whispered something into Stockwell's ear, I'm betting not sweet nothings, and then quickly exited the 'ballroom' after Stockwell gave him a solemn nod. Curiouser and curiouser.

After we exchanged looks pregnant with meaning, Justin and Brian followed Rikert out, while Joshua and I remained behind to keep an eye on Stockwell. Rikert returned twenty minutes later, his face flushed, but more relaxed, and Justin and Brian followed shortly thereafter. They both had grins as wide and self-satisfied as the Cheshire cat when they rejoined us. I shrugged at Baby, hoping that he'd let me in on the big secret. He smiled even brighter and whispered, "Rikert's gay, and he likes them young. We just saw him with a hustler. And. We. Got. Pictures!" Baby was so excited that he was almost bouncing.

I looked at him in shock. Then, I asked, "Really?"

Justin just smiled brightly and nodded.

About ten minutes after Brian and Justin had returned, Stockwell's cell phone rang. His smile soon disappeared, to be replaced by a deep frown. He grabbed Rikert by the arm roughly, and both left the room, all the while Stockwell barked into his cell phone.

Joshua and I fetched the coats while Brian and Justin stepped out to smoke (and watch where Stockwell and Rikert were scurrying off to). When we rejoined them, they immediately headed for the parking garage. We stayed about fifteen feet behind Stockwell and Rikert and walked slowly, trying to minimize the hollow echo of our shoes on the cement. When we saw Stockwell and Rikert stop, we snuck up to them, moving from cement pillar to pillar, like cartoon pranksters or cat burglars, until we could see and hear them clearly.

Surprisingly, they just stood in the shadows for a few minutes, saying nothing. Finally, a uniformed police officer dragged a young man who looked about 16 from behind a pillar beyond where Stockwell and Rikert were standing. Justin's eyes widened. He nudged me and mouthed, "The hustler!"

Uh oh! Brian and Justin must not have been the only witnesses to Rikert's brief foray out of the closet.

Rikert stared at the young man, while Stockwell watched Rikert. Stockwell's face was as rigid as stone. Apparently, he was attempting to scare Rikert into betraying himself. I actually felt sorry for Rikert. (Who would ever have thought?) He was endeavoring to appear calm, but failing miserably. He broke out into a sweat and squirmed as he looked back and forth from the hustler to Stockwell, probably trying to guess what Stockwell actually knew, what the hustler might have said, if anything.

When Rikert, despite looking extremely guilty, remained silent, Stockwell turned to the hustler and asked derisively, "Do you, uh, know this man?" gesturing toward Rikert.

The hustler looked scared. He must have been too scared to talk because he just shook his head.

Stockwell, obviously growing impatient, asked derisively, "Didn't your mother teach you not to put a man's dick in your mouth until you've been properly introduced?" It was clear that Stockwell knew nothing about gay sex.

The hustler exclaimed, "What? I didn't…"

The uniformed police officer cut him off. He barked, "I saw you blowing him with my own eyes."

I've always wondered about that saying. How can anyone see with someone else's eyes? If a person were ever able to see a thing with someone else's eyes, he'd be one creepy fellow. Maybe a cross between Jeffrey Dahmer and Dr. Frankenstein.

Stockwell turned back to Rikert, tilted his head, and asked contemptuously, "You want to explain this?"

Rikert turned beet red and stuttered, "Jim, I, I…"

Then Stockwell supposed mockingly, "Let me guess. You came out here to take a piss because you like to feel cool air on your junk…then suddenly, an animal startled you, so you started walking away quickly, not bothering to zip up your pants (who would if a bear were attacking?)…"

He continued menacingly, "And you tripped over this piece of shit…'accidentally' shoving your cock down his throat, oh say, 20 or 30 times."

Rikert exclaimed in desperation, "You can't really believe this! You've known me for 20 years! Johnson is obviously lying. He's probably gunning for a promotion."

Unexpectedly, Stockwell grabbed Rikert by the neck and pushed him up against a cement pillar. He moved his face close to Rikert's and hissed, loudly enough for us to hear him, "You, you disgusting piece of garbage, are going to fuck up this election for me!"

Rikert sputtered, "I would never…"

Stockwell silenced him with a blow to the head (slamming his head into the pillar).

Stockwell yelled, "Shut the hell up! How will anyone believe that I can clean up the streets if my own partner, of 20 years, turns out to be not only a fag but also a pedophile?"

Then he pulled back and threw Rikert to the ground. Stockwell barked, "You are dead to me, and if you say one God damned word about your predilection to anyone, ANYONE, or get caught with your dick in another kid's mouth, you'll really be dead. No one is going to get in my way! No one. Not even you."

Then he spat on Rikert and yelled, "Get the fuck out of my sight!"

Rikert looked at Stockwell, pleading with his eyes for his partner to forgive him, but, eventually, he turned away, his expression a mixture of hurt and shock. Finally, he pushed himself to his feet and departed. He looked back for the first few steps, but, then, faced forward and quickened his pace.

Once Rikert's footsteps could no longer be heard, Stockwell turned to face the hustler.

He hissed, "Now the question is, what do we do with you?"

Justin looked at Brian, his eyes wide. Brian didn't return the look, but he squeezed Justin's hand gently. Brian was glaring at Stockwell, a firm set to his jaw.

Brian pulled a small digital camera out of his pocket and walked up next to Stockwell. Then he snapped a few pictures.

My eyes grew wide. Was he trying to get himself killed?

Stockwell, the hustler, and the uniformed cop looked up at Brian in surprise. I guess they were wondering the same thing.

Stockwell barked, "What the hell are you doing? Give me that!"

Brian stepped back, out of the older man's reach.

He gaped at Stockwell. "I'd have thought you'd relish this photo-op."

He smiled and continued, "What a hero! Leaving the policemen's ball to clean up the streets! Are you ever 'off?' Your potential constituents would applaud such devotion."

Stockwell narrowed his eyes, but considered the image Brian was painting.

Still suspicious, but intrigued, he asked, "What magazine did you say you were with?"

Brian flashed Stockwell a plastic smile and extended his hand. "I didn't. Brock Jones from _Out_ magazine at your service, Sir."

"_Out_? I don't think I've ever read that one."

Justin and I could barely contain ourselves. Oh the irony!

"Well, we're small, but still we have decent distribution, and we're growing. We mostly publish feature stories about Pittsburgh's nightlife. Right now, I'm covering the policemen's ball. But this is no ordinary policemen's ball. My editor might even put these pictures on the cover."

Stockwell's eyes lit up. "A cover story?"

Brian winked and gave Stockwell an exaggerated nod. Baby wanted to burst out laughing so badly that he was starting to turn red.

His voice slithery as a snake, Stockwell said, "Well, by all means…continue. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of the news. My life is an open book." He spread his arms expansively.

He pushed Johnson out of the way, grabbed the officer's cuffs, and pulled the hustler next to him. Then he made a big show of cuffing the kid as Brian snapped pictures.

Then Stockwell boomed, "Take the kid down to the station and book him."

Johnson asked in confusion, "Sir?"

Stockwell replied firmly, "You heard me. Do it."

Everything was going so well. Brian was a genius!

Johnson took the kid and started walking him to the car when a passerby recognized Brian and stopped.

"Brian Kinney, what the hell are you doing here? And why the hell are you talking to him?"

Brian glared at the man and moved his head sharply, indicating that the man should leave.

The passerby shook his head. He said, "Well, to each his own, I guess" and moved on.

Stockwell looked at Brian in confusion at first. "Brian Kinney? I thought you said your name was Brock Jones?"

But his confusion quickly turned to rage. "That's not even a real name, is it?"

His intellect was astounding!

Then he called, "Johnson, get your ass back here!"

Before Johnson could figure out what was happening, Justin ran up to him and kicked him in the family jewels. Ooo. That looked painful! I think we all cringed, not only Brian, Joshua, and me but also Stockwell and the hustler!

The cop reached for his gun, but unsteadily, and just as he pulled it out, Justin happened to look down. He quickly kicked it away.

Stockwell was momentarily stunned by the turn of events. Brian took the opportunity to reach into Stockwell's jacket and pull out his gun. Thank goodness he was wearing gloves!

Joshua nudged me and mouthed, "Car." I nodded, and he snuck away. What a stroke of luck that Brian had let Joshua drive the jeep here! Of course, he'd had Justin on the brain! Seeing him all dressed up, who could blame him?

Brian pushed out the little spinny thing and emptied the bullets. Then he dropped the gun. By now Justin had found the key to the handcuffs and was setting the hustler free. Stockwell moved to grab Brian, but Brian punched him square in the face, breaking his nose and sending him to the ground, five or ten feet from the gun.

Baby didn't see Johnson reaching for his leg, but the hustler did and swiftly stomped on his hand. Johnson yowled so loud that the people milling about the entrance to the banquet hall heard and came running.

Stockwell yelled, "Stop them!"

Justin grabbed the hustler and ran toward Brian. Suddenly, Joshua came barreling down the parking garage in the jeep. We all ran toward it. Stockwell scrambled to grab his gun and reload the bullets.

Soon we were speeding away. Stockwell had finally managed to reload and actually got a shot off, but he missed. Once we were safely miles away with no sign of pursuit, Brian cursed, "Fuck! The license plate!"

Joshua smiled. "I bent it up. No one could have read it."

Brian patted Joshua on the shoulder, and I beamed. Joshua was so smart!

Then Brian looked at the hustler. He asked, "So what are we supposed to do with him?"

The hustler, a freckled red head, looked around uncomfortably. "Hi."


	15. Rage and JT Take the Next Step

We had all come back to the loft to figure out what to do next. Brian had changed into a wife beater and jeans. He was barefoot and pacing (according to Baby, this was his natural state, not the slick, seductive Brian Kinney, but the contemplative one, who dressed plainly and needed to feel connected to his surroundings, hence the bare feet). The hustler, whose name we'd learned was, ironically, Jon, was making use of Brian's facilities (Brian had demanded it. He'd stated firmly that he didn't want some "filthy vagrant" lounging about on his designer furniture).

Justin suggested, "Maybe he could stay with Debbie for a while."

Brian pondered this option for a couple of minutes, but then shook his head. "I don't want Debbie involved."

Jon came out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare. Gone was the street-wise sex worker. Squeaky clean and dressed in a pair of Justin's cargo pants and one of his old T-shirts, he looked very like Justin at 17, albeit with red hair. He seemed so young and innocent, yet his eyes held wisdom beyond his years. I was overwhelmed by the urge to protect him, prevent him from ever hustling again. I turned back and noticed that Brian had also been staring at the boy, a pained look in his eyes. I wondered if he had been thinking of Baby, too, how young and naïve he was when we met him. He must've been because he wrapped his arms around Baby protectively.

Joshua, who must have observed the concern in my eyes (he was rubbing my back), offered, "I can take him."

I smiled at Joshua brightly, which actually made him blush. What a puzzle of a man! He was so confident when speaking with other people, but, around me, he seemed so shy, so nervous and self-conscious, as though he was out of his element.

Brian's cold voice, declaring that "they" (he and Justin) would take the boy in, brought me out of my musing. I can't say who was more shocked or by what. Joshua gaped at Brian, probably because he couldn't imagine Mr. Designer Everything, the anti-family man, allowing a hustler into the holiest-of-holies (for more than an hour or two). Justin was also gaping. His body as stiff as a hound dog who'd scented its prey, his eyes wide, and his mouth open, he just stared back at Brian. He seemed to have lost the power of speech.

Taking pity on poor Justin, I asked, "What?"

Brian replied flatly, "The boy can stay here. Justin will move back in to help me keep an eye on him."

Justin, who'd finally found his voice, began, "Brian…"

Brian looked down at him expectantly, no clue that Justin was about to protest.

I interjected, "Hold that thought. I'll bring him right back." Then, I jumped up and grabbed Baby's hand, pulling him into the hallway.

I whispered, "Are you insane?"

Justin was taken aback. He smiled in confusion and inquired, laughing a little, "What?"

"I saw it in your eyes."

"Saw what?"

"Don't you want to live with Brian?"

Justin laughed uncomfortably and looked down. Then he looked back up at me, sadness and insecurity in his eyes. Hesitantly, he replied, "Well, yeah, of course. I…I've been waiting for him to ask me to move back in, but…"

"But what?"

"Not like this. Not to babysit a hustler we picked up on the street."

I smiled and looked at him compassionately. "I know the circumstances aren't ideal, but are they ever?"

Justin moved his head to the side, uncertainty in his eyes, conceding my point.

"Did it ever occur to you that Brian may have been waiting, too?"

Justin crossed his arms. He asked incredulously, "For what?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Despite being the most intelligent person I knew, besides Brian, Baby could really be a lunkhead sometimes. "For an excuse to ask you to move back in."

Justin's eyes widened. He was about to respond, but then stopped, suddenly lost in thought. I smiled. Apparently, it hadn't occurred to him.

I was feeling hopeful that I'd convinced Justin to say yes until he frowned, set his jaw, and stormed back into the loft.

I called after him, "Baby, wait! What did you decide?"

He stopped, but said only, "You'll see."

He walked straight up to Brian and declared hotly, "I'm not a fucking babysitter."

Brian turned toward him and regarded him with a cold expression.

Justin placed a hand on his right hip and continued, "I realize that your demand is probably Brian-speak for 'I want you to move back in with me,' but it is so much less than I deserve. I'm tired of this shit. Every step is like pulling teeth with you. The sex may be phenomenal, and I do love you with all my heart, but maybe this (he gestured between him and Brian with his hands) isn't what you really want. So fuck it. I'm done."

I gasped.

Then Justin turned and started walking out.

I turned to Brian and gestured with my head, hoping to encourage him to say something.

He actually did, though it wasn't quite what I had in mind. He asked coldly, "Are you going to cut and run every time I disappoint you?"

Justin froze for a second, but then kept on walking. I jumped and Brian flinched and closed his eyes when the loft door slammed shut.

At this point, I was hysterical. I cried, "Go after him!"

Brian didn't even look my way, but he stated coldly, "Brian Kinney…"

I snapped, cutting him off, "I know, I know! Brian Kinney doesn't chase after people!"

Then I blew a raspberry at him.

He actually looked at me then, with an expression of amused surprise.

I asked, "So all this talk of trying to let go of your bad boy/hot stud rep was bullshit?"

Brian raised both eyebrows, but didn't answer.

Joshua attempted to intervene, placing a hand on my shoulder and whispering, "Em…," but I would have none of that.

I looked back at Joshua and brushed his hand aside. "No, Joshua. Brian needs a reality check!"

Turning back to Brian, I inquired, "Why is it that you think the only man you've fucked who you care about, the only man you've ever kind of dated, the man we all know you love, deserves so little? Doesn't he deserve a boyfriend who can tell him honestly that he wants to live with him again? He's not a leggo piece that you can snap into or out of your already put-together leggo world whenever you feel like it! If I were him, I'd demand that you not only ask him proper but also offer to get a third completely new place for the two of you. Invest something of yourself in this relationship or be prepared to lose him for good!"

Brian closed his eyes and looked down. I sighed. It was like talking to a brick wall.

But then, Brian did the last thing I expected him to do. He actually followed Baby out!

I waited a couple of minutes and then followed him.

Justin had made it all the way downstairs before Brian caught up with him. I was hiding in the front doorway watching.

Brian called out, "Sunshine..."

Justin turned around, but didn't move toward Brian.

Brian, still barefoot, closed the distance between them. He chuckled. "This is a familiar scene, isn't it?"

Justin nodded. He replied softly, "The first time I told you that I loved you. And the first time you broke my heart" (his voice broke on 'my heart.' I placed a hand over mine. Poor Baby!)

Brian swallowed hard and looked down. Then he met Justin's eyes again and inquired helplessly, "I agreed to monogamy…I took you on a real date…What else do you want from me?"

Justin lifted his chin and stated firmly, "Everything. Not all at once, but, eventually, I want everything."

Justin shook his head and wiped tears from his eyes. He laughed and then added, "This is going to sound ridiculous and stupid, but you know that song 'Come What May' from _Moulin Rouge_? Christian sings, "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings…telling me to give you everything." (Baby's voice broke halfway through. I wiped away my own tears) Every time I hear that damn song, that part makes me develop a serious case of allergies…"

Brian smiled softly.

Justin continued, "For me, that's what love is…not being able to help giving everything to the person you love. That's how I feel about you, and that's what I want. From you."

Brian shook his head and sighed.

"I can wait to live with you again, but I can't move back into the loft like this. Not to help you babysit a hustler we picked up on the street…and…if you can't promise to eventually give me everything, then…(his voice broke again) I need to move on. Because, as painful as it would be, not having you at all is better than sitting beside you knowing that you'll never be all mine…that you'll always hold something of yourself back. That you don't want to give me the things people in love want to give each other."

Brian looked like he was going to respond, but, in the end, he simply placed his hands on his hips, sighed, and looked down.

Justin brushed tears out of his eyes and nodded. Then he whispered, "I guess that's all the answer I need."

But when he turned to leave, Brian grabbed his arm and said, "Wait."

Justin looked up at him, surprise clearly written on his face.

"Okay."

Justin's eyes widened.

"For starters, why don't you move back into the loft, not because I need help babysitting, but because I want you to…and…we can start looking for a new place if you want…"

Justin smiled brightly and cried, "Really?"

Brian replied softly, "Really."

Justin jumped into Brian's arms and started laying open-mouthed kisses all over his face and neck. In between kisses, he breathed, "I love you, Brian. So much."

Brian just smiled. I had to cover my mouth and run inside before I started screaming.


	16. A Bee in my Bonnet or Consequences

Michael had been put out for two months now. Every morning when I'd walk into the diner for breakfast with the gang, or what was left of it (me, Teddy, and Michael), Michael would look up eagerly, hoping that I was Brian. Every morning, Michael would wonder aloud where Brian was, eventually assuming that he was simply busy with work. I couldn't take it anymore. This morning (it was just Michael and me at this point), when he said dismally, "I wonder where Brian is," I lost it.

I replied sharply, "Michael, Brian isn't coming on this or any morning!"

Michael's eyes widened in alarm (I almost never snapped at him, or anyone else).

My eyes flashing, I inquired, "Have you noticed that Brian's absence at breakfast began the day after the unpleasantness between you two at Babylon?"

"What? I…"

I sighed. A little softer (more like firm and matter of fact than angry), I continued, "Brian and Justin are monogamous now and have been for some time. Justin is Brian's boyfriend in every sense of the word. Brian even asked Justin to move in with him, and they're going to start looking for a new place."

Michael was aghast. "New place…wait, Brian's moving out of the loft?"

I nodded. "If you want to make things right with Brian, you need to accept who he is now and make things right with Justin. Recognize the fact that he's important and special to Brian and start treating him with respect."

Michael just stared at me, looking shocked. Suddenly, something dawned on him (his eyes widened, losing focus for a moment, and then narrowed as he turned back to me). He hissed, "You've been hanging out with them haven't you? How else would you know about their plans to get a new place!"

I sighed and nodded.

"How could you do this to me? I've been wondering what's been going on with him for two months…you knew and didn't say anything? And how could you hang out with them, knowing how much I miss Brian? What, are you his best friend now?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that last question. I shook my head. "No, you couldn't be farther off base about Brian and I. We are _so_ not best friends. If anyone is Brian's best friend these days, it's Justin."

Michael's eyes bugged out of his head. "What??!!! That little asshole took everything from me. Everything!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "He didn't take anything from you, not a single thing. You had this creepy idea that when Brian was ready to settle down, he'd settle down with you. That one day, out of the blue, he'd develop romantic feelings for and a sexual attraction to you. But come on…if that were ever going to happen, it would have happened years ago! The only thing you had was his friendship and you ruined that! All for this insane wish of yours. You even wrecked your collaboration with Justin for it. But you know what? Maybe you were never really his friend."

Michael gasped.

"Brian may have held you back for a while with the sick codependence you two developed, but he eventually got a clue! He pushed you to give love a chance, to commit to someone. Now it's your turn! Think about Brian! Do you really believe he's better off without Justin, a beautiful, talented young man who is madly in love with him? Brian finally found someone who can keep up with him sexually, someone who can keep his attention for more than 15 minutes, but, even more, someone he wants to come home to, someone he's willing to commit to. Did you ever think, really believe, that that would ever happen? If you were ever his best friend, you should be happy for him, not stew with petty jealousy!"

I heaved a deep sigh, stood up, and stormed out.

*************

I walked into the loft carrying a coffee for me and a latté for Brian (Feeling a little guilty about having been so harsh with Michael, I overcompensated with Brian; Baby had recently pointed out that I'd started doing that…spoiling one friend when I felt I'd done another friend wrong, particularly when I couldn't, or wouldn't, apologize for 'my offense.' That'd been happening a lot since I'd been Brian and Justin's minion.). The night before, I'd agreed to help Brian and Justin watch the hustler, Jon, whenever Justin had class (while Brian was working).

Brian grabbed the latté from my hand roughly and said, with a fake smile and an edge to his voice, "I'd like to thank you so much for bringing Mikey down on me."

My eyes widened. I exclaimed, "What?"

Brian turned away and replied, "He came over today all apologetic, saying that he'd try to show Justin the respect he's due as my boyfriend and asking that we spend more time together…(now Brian turned his cold, dark eyes on me) and that a certain helpful birdy had set him straight."

Uh oh.

Brian snapped, "Jon had to hide in the bathroom for an hour."

Then more kindly, he asked, "Look, I do appreciate what you said to Mikey, but why now? He can't keep a secret to save his life. So now, Justin and I will need to hide Jon from not only Stockwell but also Mikey, who is probably going to be over every day."

I hung my head low, feeling just dreadful. Granted, Michael needed to hear the things I'd said to him, but Brian was right. I'd chosen a horrible time.

I suggested, "Maybe you should let Joshua take Jon after all."

Brian sighed and turned to look out the window. "I don't know. Maybe…"

I shook my head. Brian most definitely liked to be in control of every situation. But then again, there was a solemn, slightly sad air about him just now. Maybe his hesitation was caused by something more than his control issues. Perhaps he hoped to make up for his inability to protect Baby, from Chris Hobbs's violent acts and from Ethan's mind games, by taking extra good care of Jon.

Brian sighed. Then he said, "In any case, I think it might be prudent to put off telling Mikey about the new place, well, once we find one. I know I'll have to tell him where we're living eventually, but I can probably avoid it for a while, that is, if a certain someone (Brian shot me a pointed look before looking back out the window) can keep his mouth shut."

I smiled. "My lips are sealed." I even zipped and locked them and threw away the key. Brian glanced back at me and laughed when he saw my comical gestures.

A moment or two later, Brian turned around completely. Absently, he asked, "So how are things going with you and Joshua anyway?"

I was too stunned to speak. Brian had never taken an interest in any aspect of my life before, especially my love life. Well, except for that brief moment last night on our way back to the table from the bathroom. It would seem that love was changing him in more ways than I thought.

Brian smirked. "Did you two fuck last night?"

Now that was more like him. I sighed and lamented, "No…Joshua's too much of a gentleman to fuck on the first date." Then I brightened. "But he did kiss me."

Brian giggled and clapped his hands. "Ooo…he actually put his tongue in your mouth!"

I chuckled. "Fuck you, Brian."

Brian smiled softly and drawled, "Now, Emmy Lou, you know I'm spoken for."

Then he grabbed his briefcase. "I've gotta get back to work. I have a meeting. The hustler shouldn't give you any trouble."

"Where is _Jon_ anyway?"

"_The hustler_ is in the bedroom playing some game on Justin's laptop with the headphones _on_."

That gave me a chuckle. Brian must have gone out of his mind with the sword clinking or gun shooting from whatever game the kid was playing before finding and forcing him to wear headphones.

Brian headed for the door, but then stopped. He returned to his desk, grabbed a stack of papers, and walked back over to me. He hesitated for a second, but then handed them to me and asked, "Could you ask Justin to look at these when he gets home?"

"What are they?"

On his way out the door, not even looking at me, he answered, "They're descriptions of apartments for sale (with photos) that my realtor faxed over."

Then he was gone.


	17. Oops

Brian stomped back and forth across the floor and growled, "I'm going to fucking kill you! I'm going to choke your scrawny freckled little neck!"

Jon smirked.

"What you think I'm kidding? Five bucks says no one would miss you!"

Jon's eyes widened.

Justin admonished, "Brian!"

Brian challenged, "What? Did you see what he did?"

Justin nodded. "But that's no reason to bandy about death threats or to be insulting."

What on Earth? I walked into the loft to find Brian in a rage and Justin running his fingers through his silky blond hair. I wondered what Brian and Justin were doing back so soon and what Jon had done to make Brian so angry. I was suddenly up to my ears in guilty feelings. Joshua had called and asked to take me to dinner. I couldn't say no, but I thought it unwise to bring Jon out in public.

I looked at Brian nervously. He was pacing back and forth in front of Jon, screaming at him, but the boy didn't seem to hear, as though he'd tuned Brian out. Jon was sitting on the couch shirtless, the T-shirt Justin had lent him having been tossed carelessly onto the floor. The cargo pants Justin had lent him were partially undone, and the TV was on, though muted. Jon had clearly raided Brian's porn collection. I was familiar with this particular film. It was set in a prison, at which all the guards and prisoners were gay and frequently got it on in twos, threes, and fours. The dialogue wasn't that great, but the moaning was pretty good (I could close my eyes and still get a hard-on just listening), and the men were all hunky and well hung. All in all, an excellent piece of cinematic erotica!

Suddenly Brian was standing before me, a Prada shoe in his hand.

He hissed, "YOU! YOU! Do you see this?"

Then he thrust the shoe in my face. I grimaced and stepped back. It was dripping with cum.

Brian nodded, eyes wide and a mad (as in cuckoo) smile on his face, and said, "Yeah, yeah! That's right! That's teenage hustler jizz on my $700 Pradas!" In his other hand, he held an empty box. He thrust the box into my face and barked, "And _this_ is the box that formerly held my stash!"

I glanced around. Ohhh…that's why the loft was enveloped in a gauzy haze.

More shouting brought my attention back to Brian. "Where the fuck were you?"

I looked down guiltily.

Brian pressed, "Well?"

I explained, albeit weakly, "I was only gone for an hour! When I left, he was playing a computer game. I didn't think…"

"No. You didn't think! So what was the emergency? What was sooo important that you left a teenage hustler alone in my loft?"

Justin cleared his throat. Brian closed his eyes and tilted his head a couple of times. Then he opened his eyes and corrected himself. "What was sooo important that you left a teenage hustler alone in _our_ loft?

I couldn't stifle a giggle.

Brian glanced back at Justin and drawled, "That better, Sunshine?"

Justin nodded, a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile, too, when Brian returned Justin's with his own, albeit soft and understated. The moment passed quickly though, and I was soon faced with angry Brian once more. I frowned. "Well, Joshua called…"

Brian snapped, "You left a teenage hustler alone in our loft (I couldn't help but smile again; that got me a dark look from Brian) to go get your dick sucked?"

I replied softly, "Well, no. I mean, we aren't quite there yet…"

Brian's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He boomed, "You left a teenage hustler alone in our loft and you _didn't even_ _get your dick sucked_? What are you? A fucking lesbian?"

Justin burst out laughing, and I bit back a smile.

Brian complained, "This is no laughing matter! The hustler…"

Justin interjected softly, "Jon."

Brian sighed heavily. "_Jon_ (he shot Justin a pointed look as he hissed the boy's name, causing Justin to smile even more brightly) sat on my designer couch naked, _naked_, and then proceeded to jerk off to _my_ porn and, the cherry on the shit sundae, onto my _designer_ shoes! Then, still naked, leaving my $700 Pradas soaking in his jizz, he raided my fucking stash, and smoked it all! _All_ _of it_! He didn't even leave enough for a single God-damned joint!"

Brian threw up his hands and started pacing again. He informed us, "And you know Anita raised her prices again! (Justin and I both giggled) That pot cost almost as much as my fucking shoes!"

He shook his head in wonder and asked no one in particular, "Who can smoke that much kind bud and still fucking walk? It's inhuman!"

Brian turned back to Jon now. He spit out, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jon shrugged.

Brian threw up his hands in frustration and turned away. Justin approached him cautiously, wrinkled his nose cutely as he peeled Brian's two fingers from around the only cum-free part of the shoe (letting it drop to the floor with a thud), kissed Brian's lips gently, purred, "He didn't get mine," and winked. Then he produced a joint from inside his messenger bag, which was still slung around his shoulder. Brian's eyes widened. He even smiled a little.

Thirty minutes later, Jon was safely tucked into bed (he'd passed out), and we were sitting in the living room, high as kites. Brian was sitting on the couch, his bare feet up on the coffee table, and Justin was lying next to him (his legs slung over Brian's lap). I was lying on the chaise (I had pulled it next to the coffee table).

Justin blinked slowly and drawled, "So what are we going to do with Jon?"

I nodded. What, indeed?

Brian turned to Justin, a shocked look on his face. "Uh, Sunshine, he's like twelve and a hustler. And he has freckles. _Freckles_!" I shook my head when Brian shuddered. He could be so superficial.

Brian added, "And let's not forget that I'm only supposed to put my dick in you."

Justin smiled brightly and then giggled. "No, dumbass, I mean, like school."

Brian shrugged, an impassive expression on his face. "If he's alive after the election, we'll figure it out then."

Baby and I exclaimed in unison, "Brian!"

"What? Right now, he's a bad investment. Stockwell's dying to get his hands on him, and he's a hustler."

Baby and I just sighed. After a minute or two of silence, Justin's eyes lit on the pile of pictures Brian had asked me to show him.

He inquired curiously, "What are these?"

I replied, "Oh…those are pictures of apartments for sale. Brian's realtor sent them over for you to look at."

I crawled onto the floor and over to Justin. I sat on the floor next to him as he flipped through the pictures.

Halfway through, he stopped and stared. Then he held up one of the pictures so Brian could see it.

He stated incredulously, "Brian, this is a house."

Brian smiled and nodded. Laughter bubbling up through his voice, he replied slowly (as though speaking to a child), "Yes. Very good, Sunshine. You get a gold star!"

He added slowly, mock enthusiasm in his voice, "And this is a couch, that's a table…"

Justin sighed and rolled his eyes. I giggled.

Brian shrugged and explained lightly, "It's in the price range I gave the realtor. She must have stuck it in there."

Justin asked incredulously, "You'd actually be willing to buy us a house?"

Brian shrugged. But he was watching Justin intently as he examined the picture. Almost as if he had selected this house and was eager for Justin to like it. I never thought I'd see the day.

Justin flushed and stated in an awed whisper, "It's a three bedroom with half an acre of yard, a pool, and a white picket fence."

"If we do get that one, that's the first thing that's gotta go."

Justin replied, "Huh?"

"Uh…the white picket fence…I guess we could just paint it red or black…freak out the neighbors."

Justin smiled softly. In a tiny voice, he inquired, "What would we do with the extra rooms?"

Brian looked away and shrugged. "We could install a sling in one and use the other, I don't know, as a guest room in case your mommy or girlfriend wants to visit…or maybe make it a room for Gus…"

Justin clenched and unclenched his hand, I imagined, because he wanted to reach out for Brian's hand or caress his cheek. His face was wearing the expression of a lovesick puppy. They were so fucking adorable.

Finally, Justin said, "I think that's the one."

He furrowed his brow for a moment, as though calculating something. Then he said, "Sunnyvale…isn't that like right around the corner from Mel and Linds's place?"

Brian shrugged. "Huh. You know, you're right. I think it is…"

Justin bit back a smile. I stared at Brian in astonishment. He was most definitely full of surprises. Then my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Can you imagine what Michael will say when he finds out that you two are getting a house? His head will explode!"

Justin's eyes widened, and he nodded his head slowly. Brian fixed me with a cold glare, or tried to, but he ended up smiling in spite of himself. Then he cleared his throat and teased, "So what's the deal with you and Joshua?

I blushed. "Joshua's being a gentleman. It's sweet."

Brian scoffed, "Would you just fuck him already?"

I sniffed. Brian was so clueless sometimes.

"Joshua wants our first time to be special. Plus, he's shy."

Justin shook his head. "I don't know how you do it, Em. Even if Brian hadn't been a manwhore (that got him a cold stare from Brian; Justin just giggled), I would still have jumped his bones right away…"

Brian drawled, "I _am_ irresistible."

Justin and I both laughed.

I stated softly, "It's not that I don't want to…but, like I said, he's shy and a romantic…"

Justin's eyes widened. "Maybe he's a bottom, too. Have you ever topped anyone, Em?"

I sputtered, "What? I…well…"

Brian giggled, yes, giggled. "That'd be a no."

I crossed my arms and harrumphed. "I have, too."

Then in a very small voice, I added, "But, you know, just once."

Brian burst out laughing. Then more seriously, he added, "Sunshine, here, might be right. Joshua might be waiting for you to bend him over a table."

I shook my head. No. That couldn't be right. Could it? I paled.

Suddenly the loft door slid open. We all stiffened and turned toward the sound. It was Joshua. I blushed a pretty pink (if my warm cheeks were any indication).

Brian shook his head and drawled, "Emmy Lou, you suck as a henchman."

"What?"

Brian sighed. "You left your charge alone, and you didn't even lock the door behind you."

I stammered, "What, I, well, so I've had an off day…But I am, too, a good henchman! Aren't I, Baby?"

Justin smiled and nodded as he patted me on the shoulder. "The best."


	18. A Delicious Revelation

A/N: I'm writing as slow as molasses tonight, so I thought I'd post the KOLA update in two parts. Here is the first part.

Stockwell's cruel banishment of Rikert (or, as it had been called in the newspaper, a 'well-earned early retirement with full pension') had brought the activities of the Primarily Closeted Queers for Justice (they didn't actually have a name, so I had decided to give them one) to a screeching halt. In the week since the Policemen's Ball (with nary a ball gown, tuxedo, apart from ours, or delicate cake, this was a serious case of false advertising if I ever heard one), Stockwell had not been seen with Rikert even once. Clearly, he would not be keeping company with his former partner any time soon, not if he had anything to say about it. Our boys in blue, that is, the cops in the PCQJ, had some good news for us though. Stockwell had been a little tipsy the night of the Policemen's Ball, so he couldn't remember Brian's name right. He thought it was Brad Kenney. And apparently the uniformed police officer hadn't been paying close attention while Brian was talking to Stockwell or was a wee bit thick because he hadn't corrected Stockwell. For the moment, we were all safe.

However, Stockwell's break with Rikert meant that we could no longer stage masked duo sightings, and we didn't know whether we should still tail Stockwell and Rikert. Brian, Justin, and Joshua argued that we should, but the other members of the PCQJ disagreed. If Stockwell were no longer forced to hunt down the masked duo, out queers should no longer be in danger. Brian, madder than a wet hen, pointed out (through clenched teeth) that he, Justin, Joshua, Jon, and I knew Rikert's secret and that Stockwell was likely to pursue us in an effort to keep that secret hidden. And…since Stockwell didn't know our names or where to find us, he was probably planning to shake down the hustlers in an effort to find Jon, who might then lead him to us. After this severe chastisement, some of the PCQJ came around, but not even close to a majority. Brian fumed, so much so that I think I saw smoking coming out of his ears. I couldn't blame him. Since Stockwell had seen us, we couldn't exactly follow him around, and the few PCQJ members who offered to help would never be enough to pull off round-the-clock surveillance. To make matters worse, without any new masked duo sightings to embarrass Stockwell, on election day, people might forget those that had come before. All the PCQJ's work might have been in vain.

After a very frustrating PCQJ meeting, we (Brian, Justin, Joshua, Jon, and I) were back at the loft. I suggested brightly, well as brightly as I could manage with the black cloud that was hanging over our heads, "Maybe we could get Rikert to come out. To tell the world that Stockwell threw him off the force for being gay…"

Justin sighed and shook his head. "That might help Stockwell in the polls."

I had been sitting on the couch. At Justin's statement, I frowned, placed my head in my hands, and sighed. "I guess it would."

Then Jon deadpanned, "Why not just photograph him with a hustler?"

Brian was still pacing (in jeans, wifebeater, and bare feet). If he had heard Jon, he gave no sign.

Confused, Justin asked, "Who?"

Still in a monotone, Jon replied, "Stockwell."

That got Brian's attention. He wheeled around and quirked an eyebrow. Joshua lifted his head, his beautiful grey eyes bright, and Justin and I both shook our heads in incredulity and cried out, in unison, "Stockwell?"

Jon nodded. "He likes to have his dick sucked…mmm…I'd say about once a month. He's a cheapskate, too. Never pays for it. After he shoots a load down their throat, he just flashes his badge and threatens to arrest them. They always run off, no money in their pockets. Hustlers that have been around a while know to avoid him."

Justin, Joshua, and I burst out laughing. The PCQJ wanted to make it seem as though Stockwell were closeted, but none of us had ever thought that it was true.

Brian closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he snapped his eyes open and his head up and hissed, "Why the fuck didn't you tell us this before?"

Jon shrugged. "No one asked."

I think Brian would have strangled the boy if Justin hadn't stepped close to Brian, licking and sucking on his neck and, after thrusting his hands down Brian's jeans, stroking Brian's cock to attention. They quickly disappeared into the bathroom, re-emerging about ten minutes later slightly damp and smiling (well Brian's smile was more of a smirk).


	19. The Ties That Bind

I piped up, nearly screeching, "How are we going to catch Stockwell with a hustler? If he only, uh, solicits their services once a month, we might need to watch him for a few weeks. And in the meantime, who knows what terrible things he'll do in his search for us?" Stockwell was meaner than a skilletful of rattlesnakes. You could just see the cruelty in his eyes.

Brian's eyes lost focus, and he rolled his lips into his mouth. Apparently, he was wondering the same thing.

Joshua sighed. "Well it seems clear that, whatever else we do, we need to keep an eye Stockwell. He got a good look at you, Justin, and Jon, but he only got a glimpse of Emmett and me. And if he couldn't even remember your name, I doubt he'd recognize us. Between Emmett, me, and some of the others, we should be able to keep track of him, at least at night, which is when he's most likely to be up to no good."

I smiled brightly and clapped my hands a bit. Then I chirped, "That sounds like a great plan!"

Baby smiled warmly. He could see right through me. (I was just excited about the prospect of being alone with Joshua for long hours in the dark.) I really hoped that Joshua couldn't. I blushed slightly at the thought and looked away.

Brian nodded slowly. "Round-the-clock surveillance would be better, but you're right. He's more likely to attack someone at night."

Brian and Joshua called the PCQJ members who had offered their assistance and then went back to Joshua's castle for a meeting with them to arrange shifts. Justin and I stayed to watch over Jon.

About an hour after Brian and Joshua had left, Justin ran to the grocery store for hamburger, buns, sloppy joe sauce, and frozen French fries, as, after a lot of poking and prodding, we had finally managed to get Jon to voice a preference for dinner, learning that sloppy joes and French fries was Jon's favorite meal. Jon then started playing some computer game on Justin's laptop, while I sat at Brian's desk. I had Googled sloppy joe sauce and was perusing recipes. I didn't at all like the idea of using sauce from a can. Plus, Jon would probably like to eat this meal more than once in the coming weeks, and one can of sauce would certainly be insufficient. I was planning to call Justin with a list of ingredients. I was deeply engrossed in my search, studying four different recipes, which I had copied and pasted into a Word file, when Jon cleared his throat loudly. I looked up to find him standing in front of Brian's desk. He fidgeted uncomfortably, pulling at the bottom of the T-shirt he was wearing, and glanced around nervously. After a moment of silence, he asked softly, "So…uh…do you think that Stockwell will ask one of the hustlers he's interrogating for a blow job?"

I just blinked.

Jon continued, "I mean, he usually only does that once a month, but, I mean, he's probably not around hustlers much, you know, only when he goes down to the abandoned warehouse on Green Street."

I wasn't sure what Jon was getting at, but there was no mistaking his tone and body language. He seemed scared and a little sad. Was he afraid that Stockwell would learn Jon was at the loft and harm him? I forced myself to smile and said, as brightly as I could manage, "Even if it takes a month, you'll be safe here. Brian's…well…he's a bit gruff, but he's very, very smart. He'll keep you safe."

Jon sighed and went to sit on the couch. I quickly texted Justin a list and then joined Jon. When I sat down, he looked up and asked despondently, "He doesn't like me much, does he?"

My eyes widened. I didn't think Jon cared what Brian thought. When Brian had lost it after finding that Jon had raided his stash and porn collection, Jon had seemed indifferent, even insolent. I sputtered, "You want him to like you?"

Jon looked down, but he nodded, too.

I laughed. "You sure have a strange way of showing it. I mean, smoking all his pot and jerking off on his designer shoes…"

Jon actually blushed. "Brian thought I did, uh, that last thing first, but I didn't…and I didn't go looking for his pot. I just, I was bored and started looking around. Then I saw the box…I know it was stupid, but I was bored, and I didn't think he'd notice that some was missing. Then when I was high, I just kept smoking more…and without realizing it, I ended up smoking it all. That's when I found his porn. I wasn't planning to, well, you know. But I was really, really high, so the movie made me crazy horny."

I smiled. I couldn't really blame the kid. Pot was definitely an aphrodisiac.

Jon shook his head. "I wasn't thinking. I kind of forgot where I was. And then…then Brian was in my face screaming at me."

I laughed. If I had had Brian in my face screaming when I was high…I shuddered. "Why didn't you just say you were sorry?"

Jon shrugged. "Do you really think it would have made a difference?"

I thought about that for a minute and then laughed. "No, I suppose it wouldn't have." I patted Jon on the knee and said encouragingly, "Well, don't feel bad. Brian hardly likes anyone. But he's a good man. He'll keep you safe all the same."

Jon hung his head. He whispered, "But…as soon as he has something to hold over Stockwell's head…he'll cut me loose, won't he?"

I just gaped. I didn't quite know what to say. Even though I knew Jon was young (and he even looked young in Justin's old clothes), he always acted so fearless and indifferent that he seemed much older. But he was just a scared kid, desperately wishing he had a home.

Softly I asked, "Is that why you waited so long to tell Brian about Stockwell's monthly forays out of the closet?"

Jon still wasn't looking at me. He nodded slowly. "I thought…if it took Brian and you guys a long time to deal with Stockwell, that maybe, I don't know. It was stupid."

I rubbed Jon's back and prodded, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Jon took a shuddery breath and wiped away a tear. "I don't know, I just thought that maybe I'd grow on Brian. That maybe…"

In almost a whisper, I completed his thought, "Brian and Justin would keep you…"

Jon nodded. Just then, Justin pulled the loft door open and entered. An even greater surprise, Brian and Joshua followed him in, and Brian was carrying half the groceries. _Brian was carrying half the groceries! _I never thought I'd see the day. Justin smiled at Brian brightly when they reached the kitchen and he took the bags from Brian's arms. I was even more astonished when Brian smiled in return (a soft smile). I grinned and rubbed Jon's back one last time. Then I whispered, "I think you'll be surprised. Brian's an asshole on the outside, but, deep down, he's a real softy." I left a mystified Jon on the couch and went into the kitchen to start preparing the sloppy joes. I laughed when I saw Brian's horrified expression (Justin had just pulled out the bag of frozen shoestring French fries and the package of hamburger). My laugh turned into a giggle when Joshua came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck. And my giggle turned into a smile when Brian drawled, "Jon (Justin hadn't even needed to remind him to use Jon's name), you better be hungry. I don't want any of this crap congealing in my fridge." Justin smiled. "Don't worry. Between Jon and me, there won't be any leftovers. Jon, do you want to help? (he winked at Brian) I got some stuff for salad. It would go a lot faster if you helped me cut vegetables." Jon jumped up, his eyes bright, but then, he froze, looked down, and rubbed his hands on his jeans. A moment later, the mask he had let slip placed back onto his face, he shrugged and mumbled, "Sure. If you want."

I was observing Brian closely. He'd been watching Jon with a strange expression on his face. But when the hamburger started sizzling way too loudly, I forgot all about Brian and jumped to turn down the heat.


	20. Rage, JT &Captain Marvelous Save the Day

I didn't know how it happened. I didn't understand how it could have happened. But somehow, Jon had managed to slip out of the loft undetected. Worse yet, we had no idea where he'd gone or why.

Brian, Justin, and I were driving around looking for Jon, while Joshua was waiting back at the loft, just in case Jon returned. We'd been driving around for at least an hour with no luck. Then something dawned on me. I actually jumped a little in my seat and clapped (I was racking my brain for ideas, clues he might have let slip that I was overlooking. I felt so bad…Again it was on my watch that Jon had done his disappearing act. The look Brian had given me when I told him and Justin that Jon was gone could have wilted flowers). Then I piped up excitedly, "A few days ago, Jon mentioned an abandoned warehouse on Green Street. That's where Stockwell usually goes to find hustlers."

Brian snapped, "That would have been useful information a few days ago."

Justin didn't respond to Brian's remark, though he did shoot him a reproachful look (which Brian answered with a clenched jaw), and asked me kindly, "Would he go back there?"

But Brian had already done a U-turn. Apparently, we were going to find out.

"I don't know, Baby. He seemed genuinely scared of what Stockwell might do if he found him and very unhappy at the thought of returning to that life after we've taken Stockwell down…"

Justin looked at Brian then and swallowed hard. His expression was so sad. Apparently, Justin's annoyance at Brian and Brian's righteous indignation had passed. Brian said nothing, but he gently rubbed Justin's shoulder, and Justin leaned into Brian's touch. I couldn't help but always be astounded at how much of their communication was non-verbal. No wonder we had all missed their closeness, and for so long. We had expected it to come in the form of words and grand gestures. But there was something much more subtle about Brian and Justin's intimacy. Then and now.

**********

We didn't see any hustlers (or anyone else) standing outside the warehouse, so we went inside. It was mostly empty, with lots of free space, but in the corners and here and there along the wall were what looked like piles of something. Upon further inspection, they turned out to be clothes and, in some cases, blankets. They were all filthy, ratty, and faded. I guessed that this was where the hustlers slept. I wondered where all their other belongings were. Then I decided that they must keep anything that might be worth stealing on them. I was afraid that coming here had been a mistake. The warehouse seemed to have no human occupants, at the moment, though, to my dismay, I saw quite a few rats (and heard more). I was so glad it was dark. Light from a streetlamp filtered in through the huge windows, but most of the warehouse was pitch black.

Just when I thought Brian had decided that this was a dead end, he squinted and leaned forward. Then he whispered, "Over there" and headed in the direction he'd indicated. When Brian stopped, I looked where he was looking. Lying on a pile of clothes and blankets, with a ratty, but thick woman's sweater opened it was a button down) and lying on his shoulders and midsection, was a young boy. He looked about 14. Course, so had Justin at 17. I could never tell ages with teenagers. I was surprised that Brian saw him. The only thing person-like about the pile was the boy's head, which was sticking out of the sweater.

Brian nudged the kid's leg with his foot and said, "Hey!"

The kid (scary skinny with stringy dirty blond hair) sat straight up, looking at us in terror. He asked, "You five-o?" Well at least the mystery of why he was here and not on the street was solved. He was all stuffed up. So much so that I could barely understand him.

The question was directed at Brian, but Justin answered. "No. We're just looking for a friend. His name is Jon. He has red hair."

The kid eyed us suspiciously, "Whaddya want with him?"

"Well, like I said, he's a friend."

The kid sneezed three times in quick succession. I handed him a few tissues (I had some in the pocket of my coat). That got me strange looks from Brian and Justin, but the kid took them gratefully and blew his nose. Then the kid asked, "If he's a friend, why dontcha know where he is already?"

Brian clenched his jaw (that I could see in the light filtering in through the windows. Brian's very tall, and I was standing right next to him). Then he hissed, "Would 50 bucks cure you of this conscientiousness bullshit?"

The kid stared at Brian for a moment, his eyes narrowed, as though he were sizing Brian up. Then he smirked. "Nope. But a hundred would."

Brian muttered, "Little asshole," but pulled out his wallet and extracted 5 twenties all the same. Once the kid saw the money, he said, "Little J went off with some trick."

I interrupted, "Little J?"

"That's what we call Jon. We have three, and he's the youngest."

"Oh…"

After some sniffling, the kid continued, "Little J wasn't keen on the idea at first, but the trick, we call him Jack, like Jack the Ripper, cause he likes bloodplay, well, he insisted."

Brian gaped at the kid for a moment (he actually looked horrified, and very little can shake Brian), but then he grabbed a few extra twenties out of his wallet, tossed the money at the kid, and asked, in an urgent tone that approached terrified, "What did the guy look like?"

"He's old, maybe forty. Tall with black hair." Brian sighed. I did, too. That wasn't the greatest description.

Brian choked out, "Where? Where did they go?"

With frightening nonchalance, he replied, "Probably the motel on Gerard. It's the closest."

The second the kid stopped speaking, Brian ran (yes, he actually ran) back out to the Jeep. Justin and I followed, also running.

**********

Once we'd found the motel, we were at a loss as to how to locate the room they were in. Justin went to the motel office, while Brian and I peeked in windows (those where the curtains were open or ajar). We managed to rule out half the rooms that way. Then Brian started busting down doors. He didn't even knock first. He'd done that twice when Justin returned. "Room 15."

Brian froze and shook his head. He was, apparently, as impressed with Justin's investigative skills as I was. Then he headed to 15 and kicked the door in. He rushed in, grabbed "Jack," who was lying in between Jon's legs, licking the blood from a fresh wound on Jon's inner thigh. Jon was tied to the bed. He looked out of it, like he'd taken something, but maybe it was just from blood loss. He had cuts of varying lengths on his neck and chest.

Brian threw Jack across the room. Jack crashed onto the floor and into the desk. When he managed to get up again, Brian hit him so hard that it looked like his nose exploded. He didn't get up again, though he was still conscious (he was screaming and crying; tears were actually streaming down his face, mixed with the blood that was pouring from his nose).

Meanwhile Justin and I had untied Jon. We were afraid that taking Jon to the hospital would be more dangerous (because the doctors would probably call the cops, likely alerting Stockwell to Jon's presence), so we took him back to the loft. While Justin and I were bandaging him up, Brian paced, a look of pure rage on his face. I was so nervous. I knew he was going to explode, and I was afraid I might be his target. Jon was, after all, in my care when he'd slipped out.

Finally, he shouted, but not at me. "What the fuck were you thinking? Why did you go there?"

Jon shrugged, but after a nudge from me, he sighed and explained, "I was trying to find out if Stockwell had been to the warehouse lately and who he'd been with last. I don't know…I thought maybe I could figure out when he'd be down there again…or maybe find someone who'd seen Stockwell being sucked off…"

Brian snapped, though with less anger and more concern in his voice, "You stupid fucking twat! You could have been killed!"

Jon cried, "I was just trying to help. And you hate me anyway! Don't even pretend that you care whether I live or die!" He jumped off the stool on which he'd been sitting and ran for the door. But Brian caught him by the shoulders and held him in place. Brian looked over at Justin then, wide eyed and panting. There was terror in his eyes, and on his face, but something else, too. Something like sadness. Maybe grief…regret. Justin must have been seeing everything I was and then some because his eyes were damp. Were they remembering Justin's running away to New York, the bashing, or the way Brian had avoided Justin afterward? Or some other drama to which I was never witness? Maybe they were just wishing they hadn't spent so much time getting here, to what they have now. But then a smile crept across Justin's face. Brian swallowed hard and the briefest flicker of a smile crossed his lips. He turned Jon around and kneeled in front of him.

He sighed, but confessed, in a slightly tremulous voice, "I'd rather you didn't die." After a long pause, he continued, "You're a huge pain in the ass, but you have decent taste in porn…and…you're useful…and…and brave."

Jon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. In a heartbreakingly soft voice, he asked, "You think I'm brave?"

Brian actually smiled then. "And stupid. But yeah, I think you're brave."

Suddenly Brian coughed. Jon had thrown himself into Brian's arms (he'd nearly knocked Brian over) and was hugging him, bear-hug tight. Brian rolled his eyes, but he also patted him on the back, albeit uncomfortably. After a couple of minutes, Brian looked pointedly at Justin. Justin smiled, but he quickly moved toward Jon. He bent down, rubbed his back gently, and said, "Hey, why don't you get ready for bed? You must be exhausted."

Jon nodded. Then he said, "Yeah, okay," finally releasing Brian. Jon stood, but after a few steps, he stopped, looked back at Brian, and smiled.

Once he was safely out of earshot, Brian muttered, "Fucking Christ."

*************

A little later, Brian, Justin, and I were sitting in the living room (Joshua had gone to get the take out we'd ordered), and Brian asked, "What do you think about the attic?"

"What?"

Brian spoke very slowly, as though Justin were a moron. "In the house we're buying. Do you think the attic would work for a bratty teenager?"

Justin quirked an eyebrow. "Bratty teenager? You mean Jon?"

"How many bratty teenagers do you think we have? Yes, Jon."

Justin and I both just stared at Brian. He continued on like nothing were out of the ordinary, "Well, we have two extra rooms, but neither of them is very large, and I really don't want him jerking off to the sound of us fucking. For that matter, I don't want him jerking off anywhere near our room. So I thought we could stick him in the attic. We'd need to fix it up a bit…put a guardrail up on the staircase so he doesn't get high and roll off the ledge…maybe get him some carpeting…make sure that he doesn't inhale fiberglass from the insulation, but that shouldn't cost too much."

A few seconds after Brian had completed his thought, Justin finally found his voice again. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I think he'd like that."

"Good. I'll start looking for a contractor. Finding one who isn't lazy or incompetent might take a while."

Justin rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, too.


	21. Rage&JT, the New Ozzie& Harriet, Sort Of

Now that we knew where Stockwell was likely to go looking for a blow job (the abandoned warehouse on Green Street), we no longer needed people following him around. And from the few nights of surveillance we had already done, we knew that he wasn't pulling hustlers (or anyone else) off the street and "interrogating" them (at least not at night). So we simply set watches (on Green Street).

Justin had an early class, and Brian had a presentation to give that morning, so I was scheduled to watch Jon. I walked into the loft, but I felt like I had walked straight into the twilight zone. Justin, Brian, and Jon were all sitting at the dining room table. Brian was eating dry wheat toast and cantaloupe; Justin, bacon and eggs, and Jon, cereal (Special K, Fruit and Yogurt; Brian and Justin must have compromised on that one). Brian was reading the front page of the newspaper; Justin, the arts section; and Jon, the comics.

I just kind of stood there for a moment, bemused by this domestic scene. And even more so when Brian looked up from his reading to brush a piece of cantaloupe, which was on the end of his fork, against Justin's lips and declared, "You should eat more fruit. Lately your cum's been tasting…" Jon didn't even look up. But he complained loudly, "That's WAY too much information." Justin giggled and then smiled, his eyes twinkling, and opened his mouth. Brian smiled a little, too (watching Justin sucking and then chewing on the piece of cantaloupe). I think he even growled, though the sound was so low I wasn't sure. Jon pushed the comics away in disgust. "The comics are so lame nowadays! Can't we turn the TV on?"

Brian quickly replied, "Nope."

"But…"

"I'm not watching _Transformers_ again."

"It's _Transformers: Armada_, and it's cool."

"No fucking way. I get enough of that shit with Mikey."

Justin interjected, "It _was_ kind of cool, Brian. And you seemed to like it last time."

"I was high."

Jon grinned and then suggested, "So let's get high!"

"I have to work, Justin has school, and my pot's off limits to you."

Jon took a bite of his cereal, chewing mournfully, until he glanced back over at Brian and Justin. They were kissing now, Justin sitting sideways in Brian's lap. "Oh, come on! You've already done it twice _this_ _morning_! How many times can you two get it on in a day?"

They broke apart, Justin looking back at Jon. He was panting a little and flushed. He just smiled, while Brian tilted his head thoughtfully, an amused expression on his face. He appeared to be counting. That's when they noticed me.

Justin waved. "Hey, Em!"

Brian stuffed the last bite of dry toast in his mouth, stood (carefully moving Justin to a standing position), drank his last sip of coffee, and then grabbed his briefcase with one hand and Justin with the other. "Great. You can watch the boy while I uh drive Justin to school."

Jon lamented, "I have to ride in that car, too!"

"It's not a car. It's a jeep."

"Whatever."

Brian made a break for the door, pulling Justin along with him. Justin cried out, "Wait…my bag," but Brian didn't even slow down. I picked it up off of the floor and rushed to hand it to Justin. A second after Justin grabbed it, Brian yanked him out the door and slammed it closed.

I sat down. I helped myself to a piece of bacon from a plate sitting in the center of the table and exclaimed, "What a difference a couple of days makes!"

Jon looked up from his cereal and smiled kind of shyly. "Yeah." After a minute, he added excitedly, "Brian said he's gonna get me a tutor. At least until after the election. Starting tomorrow. What are the chances that he'll be gay and hot?"

I laughed. "Pretty high actually."

Jon grinned. After a few more bites of cereal, he asked, "Does the food you eat really change the way your…uh…stuff tastes?"

I nodded. "Most definitely."

TBC…later today


	22. Cause and Effect Is a Bitch, Part 1

A/N: I'm writing super slow...so I'll post what I've written now and the rest in a couple of hours.

The election was a month away. Until then, Brian, Justin, Joshua, and I had to keep Jon a secret. But it wasn't going to be easy. And not just because the Novotnys were notorious for prying. Jon had managed to "escape" once, and he was never to be left alone in the loft, not after the jizzing-on-the-Pradas incident. Unfortunately, the situation had all the trappings of a disaster to come. One, babysitting Jon was kind of boring, since he only ever played games on Justin's laptop or watched TV. Two, I was getting antsy (Joshua and I were still in the kissing phase). Three, Michael was living with me again, so he often interrogated me about where I was all the time (when I was babysitting). Four, Brian and Justin hadn't been to a Sunday dinner in going on nine weeks, and Justin had dropped some shifts (mostly because being a full-time student and a part-time hero sucked up a lot of his time) and switched others to avoid Michael. That meant not working with Debbie anymore, so she was constantly pushing me to get Brian and Justin to her house on Sundays. But…I was trying to be a good friend to Brian and Justin, particularly Justin, so I never bothered them about Sunday dinners. The last thing either of them needed was to feel like more of the world was on their shoulders. Plus, it felt wrong to leave Jon out. In fact, I was on Deb's shit list, too, since I'd spent the last two Sundays at the loft. I could feel it. The pressure was dropping, the wind picking up, the water rising, and wispy strands of clouds passing overhead. A hurricane was coming, but I had no idea from where and thus what hatches to batten down. Of course, it happened a lot sooner than I expected and was a lot worse than even I imagined.

And it started with Michael.

Actually…maybe it started with a blow job.

Now, you'll have to bear with me. I was not witness to most of the events I describe below. But I managed to piece the story together talking to various people after it was all over.

**Vanguard (Justin and Brian's Story)**

Brian had made quite a coup with the presentation, poaching a client from out of a 30-year business relationship with a competitor. He was ecstatic (as ecstatic as Brian gets) and managed to convey that enthusiasm to Justin over the phone.

"Sunshine, call me daddy!"

"I can't even begin to tell you how wrong that request is." Think Debbie (the source of one nickname) and Gus (the source of the other).

Deep sigh.

"How bout Big Poppa?"

Deeper sigh.

"Ooo…I know." (in a purr) "Hey, papi…"

Silence. Justin swears he could hear Brian's dick harden over the phone.

So Justin, being Brian's number one cheerleader (and thus the dispenser of rewards), went straight to Vanguard after school instead of the loft. And, of course, Brian and Justin fucked in the board room where the aforementioned coup had occurred.

Brian carried Justin into the board room (quickly followed by Cynthia, who wisely shut the door, from the other side, though she wished to do otherwise, and stood guard) and laid him at the head of the long table. In very short order, Brian was buried to the hilt in Justin's ass. Justin whispered, "Hey, papi," and pulled Brian toward him slowly by the tie. He licked Brian's lower lip and then plunged his tongue into Brian's mouth, all the while threading his fingers into chestnut hair and clenching his rectal muscles. Brian huffed a breath in Justin's mouth (Justin is convinced that the searing kiss and the extra tightness knocked the wind out of Brian) and then kissed Justin back hungrily and began fucking him senseless. The table creaked, the belt buckle jangled, Brian and Justin moaned through kisses, and Cynthia coughed loudly every time someone walked by.

But that's not what did Brian and Justin (and me and Jon) in. Nope. It was the blow job Justin gave Brian on the ride home. This is where Michael enters the story.

**The Street (Michael's story)**

"I was sick and tired of Brian giving me the slip and Ma bitching about Justin and Brian skipping Sunday dinner, so I figured I'd just…uh…wait for Brian to come home from work one day. I was hanging out on the corner. But not stalking him or anything. Not like _someone else_ we know."

Michael was all la la la, happy as you please (he was gonna see his erstwhile, and perhaps future, best friend). Now Michael isn't a bad guy. But he's flawed. Just like everyone else. He'd promised to be more respectful of what Brian and Justin shared, but that didn't quite equate to being all fine and dandy watching Justin suck Brian's dick, which Justin was still doing when Brian parked the jeep. Now, Michael wouldn't have been able to see, except that Brian (I'm sure I don't know why) opened his door. Or as he tells it:

"So I'm just standing there, well not just standing there. I was reading the Captain Astro number one Brian gave me for my birthday a couple a years ago. Well, not the first one he gave me. Later, he bought me another one. It wasn't mint condition like the first one, but I treasure it just the same. Stupid, I know, having the comic open like that on the street. I mean, a bird could've crapped all over it, but I missed Brian, a lot, and having it with me made me feel, I don't know, better, I guess. Anyway, I hear a car roar up and turn off and then a door swinging open, so I look up. And there's Justin, leaning over the front seat, sucking Brian off. He was taking all of Brian's nine inches and so fast. Almost desperately. Like he was a crack whore or something. And Brian…he's watching Justin with this serious look on his face. Normally, Brian doesn't even acknowledge people who are sucking his dick. Not after they start. And then, _then_, Brian starts moaning, which he NEVER does. I mean…Brian's got the composure of…I don't know…the Dalai Lama or something. Plus, moaning would give his tricks power, and Brian always needs to be in control." (You know how they say, "You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Well sometimes, a very special someone can, like with Baby and Brian. And other times…no dice. Like with Michael).

"So…I kind of lost it I guess."

That he did. He stomped over to the jeep and slammed the door closed. Lucky he didn't catch any fingers…course Brian's were, at this point, safely threaded through Justin's silky blond locks. Unfortunately, however, Brian had forgotten to put the emergency brake on, so the door slamming jolted the jeep and caused it to roll, into a BMW, with an alarm. A very loud, persistent alarm. That in no way interrupted the happy couple, much to Michael's chagrin. Justin kept on sucking. Brian kept on moaning. And cause and effect is a bitch, you know. This is where me and Jon (and some other people) enter the story.

**The Cops (Me and Jon's Story)**

The alarm caused me and Jon and the BMW owner (I'm guessing) to look out the window. Jon sighed dramatically (as only a teenager can do), muttered, "Fucking Christ! I did _not_ need to see that," and turned away. I just laughed. The BMW owner, apparently, found the cock sucking and bumping of his car a little less funny. Because (as I learned later), he called the cops on Brian and Justin for public indecency.

TBC...(in a couple of hours or so)


	23. Cause and Effect Is a Bitch, Part 2

**The Cops (Me and Jon's Story continued)**

The BMW owner must have been somebody special because two black and whites arrived just as Brian was shooting his load. I knew because that's when I (and God and everyone) heard him cry out, "Oh fuck!"

And fuck. The cops had their sirens going. Jon groaned when he heard Brian cry out in ecstasy, but he grew silent when he heard the sirens. We both gaped as the cop cars drew closer and then stopped right next to the jeep.

I didn't see Michael until then. According to him, he'd wandered back by the building and was leaning against it, waiting for Brian to finish. He was so upset that he rolled up his precious funny book (He whined about that for the next couple of weeks, every time his eyes lighted on it).

The car alarm was still going off.

But when Michael heard the sirens, he ran up to the jeep and started pounding on the window.

Now I'd just like to point out here that despite what Brian says about my not being a very good henchman, I did what I was tasked with, Brian said (later), "For once." Justin respectfully disagreed, "When it mattered."

Seeing Michael and the cops, I didn't freak out (okay, I freaked a little), but I managed to push Jon back so that he was away from the window. I even ordered, in as firm a voice as I could manage, "Do not move. No matter what." Jon actually responded to the authority in my voice, that or the doubtless terrified expression on my face. Either way, he sat on the couch and didn't move.

Precious little good it would do. But I didn't know that. Not until I saw Cop #3, aka Johnson (even then, I didn't know the hell that was coming, but I did feel queasy). Remember Johnson? He was the uniformed cop who caught Jon sucking Rikert off. His family jewels were subsequently kicked (by Justin) and his hand stomped (by Jon). Well, Johnson wasn't likely to forget the guy who put him in a fetal position, crying like a baby, and, as soon as he looked into the jeep, I could see that he hadn't. He clenched his jaw and slid his hand to his gun, which was still holstered.

Obviously, I couldn't hear what was said, but Michael, Brian, and Justin all told me what they could remember.

Johnson approached the passenger's side door, where Justin was now sitting upright. "Well…look who we got here." Johnson was leering now. A hideous leer. Gave me a nasty chill, the kind you get in your bones and you just can't shake. Brian closed his eyes and sighed. Then, as Justin later confirmed, he slid his hand over Justin's and squeezed.

Johnson barked, "Out of the car! Both of ya!"

Michael, bless him, tried to intervene, complaining, "The jeep wasn't even on! It just rolled!"

But Johnson ignored him. At first.

When Michael added, "I have a friend who's a lawyer," Johnson wheeled around, grabbed Michael by the collar, and pushed him forward against the jeep. "Smith, cuff him."

"What? What the hell did I do?"

Johnson shrugged. "I'll figure that out later." Smith twisted Mikey's hands behind his back, cuffed him, pushed him to one of the cop cars, and threw him in the back.

Then Johnson dragged Justin to the sidewalk (he'd been standing in the street), spun him around, and shoved him against the jeep. Justin looked back at Brian. They held each other's eyes for thirty seconds at least (while Johnson cuffed Justin, none too gently). Brian kept clenching and unclenching his fists, but he didn't move an inch. Justin smiled a little. Brian looked down. I was paralyzed until then, watching in horror. But then like a flash, I snapped out of it. I tossed my cell phone to Jon and said, "Call Joshua. Speed dial 2."

Johnson asked Justin, his voice a hiss, "So are you a hustler, too, or do you just like sucking dick?"

Justin said nothing. That seemed to make Johnson angry. He shoved Justin against the jeep a second time. But this time much harder. Justin didn't make a sound. But Brian did. He yanked Johnson back and pushed _him_ back against the jeep. He grabbed Johnson's gun, pressed it against his temple, and cocked it. Then he growled, "Do that again and I'll actually commit a fucking crime."

Johnson didn't even blink. "You have three seconds to let me go. Or I'll charge you with public indecency _and_ assault."

Justin whispered, "Brian. Please."

Brian sighed. But he let the gun fall, set it to swinging from his finger (Johnson grabbed it then), even raising his hands in surrender and taking a step back. Cops #1, #2, and #4 then tackled Brian to the ground. Cop #1 kneeled on Brian's back and cuffed him. Then Cop #1 stood, and Cops #1, #2, and #4 started kicking him.

Meanwhile, Johnson got handsy with Justin, "checking him for drugs and weapons," he said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who likes dick."

That comment earned Justin yet another shove.

TBC…


	24. Cause and Effect Is a Bitch, Part 3

**The Part Wherein I Panic**

Suffice it to say, I was freaking the fuck out (Exhibit number one is my unseemly language). The cops had Brian and Justin. It was only a matter of time before they ended up at the loft. In horror, I stared down at the street (at Justin, who was being 'patted' down … for a pat down, the cop was getting a little too handsy and rough … and at poor Brian at the expense of whom three of the cops were having a "boot party"), kneading my hands together. I was so horrified/worried that I didn't hear Jon calling out my name. I didn't have a clue he was trying to get my attention until I felt his hand on my shoulder nudging me. I was so wound up and scared that I immediately tackled him.

As we fell to the floor, Jon exclaimed, "What the hell?"

I landed on top of him with an "Ooph." Bright red now (I assume … my face was so hot), I raised myself (off of him) onto my hands and looked at him meekly. "Um…" I huffed a laugh. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little on edge." I didn't tell him that his unofficial foster parents were currently suffering police brutality. I imagined that he'd seen (and experienced) enough of that in his short life to last him forever. "So uh … did you have questions? Comments?"

Jon shook his head, laughed, and pushed me back so that he could stand up. "Nah. Just wanted to give you the phone."

I couldn't help but make a high-pitched exhalation/exclamation, "Oh!" I even smiled a little (I had it bad … I was gonna go crazy soon if we didn't consummate our relationship. Don't get me wrong, I liked courting and 'gentlemen,' clearly, but these days, a light breeze could turn me on). "You got ahold of Joshua?"

"Yup."

He handed me the phone and, thankfully, returned to the couch. (I didn't wanna have to tackle him again … I preferred to be the tacklee).

I breathed a sigh of relief the second I heard my beau's voice. He said, "Hey, baby." Yes, he calls me baby (that's actually a new thing), and I love, love, love it!

"Did Jon tell you what happened?"

"No, what's up?"

"Brian and Justin are downstairs, I think, being arrested! And by one of those bad cops!"

Joshua just sighed.

"What should I do? Get Jon out of here?"

"Where would you take him?"

"I …" I sighed and dropped my head. In a whisper, I said, "I don't know. Maybe the roof or a supply closet? Do they have any in this building? I just feel like he's a sitting duck here. I don't want to screw this up. If they get their evil hands on him, and because of me … God, I…"

"It's okay, baby. Try to relax. You're probably better off staying there. Just keep the door locked. Whatever you do, don't open it. You don't have to let them in without a warrant. No way they have one. Not if they just got there and didn't know in advance they'd find Brian."

"But … uh … what if they try to bust the door down?"

"That's steel. No way they're coming through that door without a battering ram or a blowtorch."

"Okay. But what if they can pick locks?"

"That's unlikely. Even if they do, Brian had an extra installed, and picking locks is tricky."

"Okay. Yeah, okay. But wait, what if they get someone to let them in? The groundskeeper or whatever he's called? I think he has a key for gas leaks and stuff…"

"At this time of day, no way is he gonna be around. Neither is the housekeeper. Or the realtor."

"Oh God! What if they forcibly take the keys from Brian or Justin? Oh God! If they cart them down to the police station, that's policy, you know, taking all their possessions on their person. Oh God! Why even wait? They have guns, and they're the bad guys. They could just take the keys, I mean, once they realize Brian and Justin live up here. What do I do? What do I do? Brian should have a panic room! I'm panicking! I need a panic room!"

Joshua didn't say anything. Not right away.

"Oh no! You're quiet. That means that could happen, right? Oh God!"

"Alright, relax. It's going to be okay." Joshua sighed. "Uh … Do you know anyone else in the building?"

"No! Why don't I? usually the first thing I do at a place is introduce myself. So unneighborly of me not to."

"That actually surprises me. But it's okay. It's okay. Take him up to the roof. Push comes to shove, you can crawl down one of the drain pipes. Oh wait! The fire escape. I think the access door is on the third floor. But go now. Hurry before the cops come into the building."

"Oh! Okay. Are you headed here?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." I paused for a moment. I'm ridiculous, I know, but I felt like I was going off to war or into hiding from the Nazis. Like I might never see Joshua again. I whispered, a little mournfully, "Bye."

"I'll see you soon." God, he could read my mind. In that moment, I knew that I loved him. Seriously. A second later, I could hear him smile through the phone. Then he drawled, "Bye, baby."

I clicked end (until the phone turned off—didn't want it giving away our position—our position. I shook my head and smiled in spite of myself). Then I said, "Grab shoes and a coat. We're leaving."

"What? Really?"

I was looking back out the window at this point. I just nodded.

"Where?"

I (actually) snapped, "Go!"

"Okay, okay."

I didn't know what was happening, but Brian was standing again (now untouched by his three former assailants), and Justin was no longer being molested. Everyone was standing around while Johnson was looking at something in his hand. Then he looked up at the building. Oh no, no, no, no. I literally dragged Jon out of the apartment then. I barely had the presence of mind to lock up, before I was hauling him up the stairs and down the next hall.

I learned later what had transpired while I was on the phone with Joshua.

**The Part Wherein Brian Flirts with the Boys in Blue and Becomes a Good Citizen**

Once Johnson had finished feeling Justin up (that took a while—according to Justin, he was extremely thorough in his nether regions), he made a call.

"You'll never believe who I ran into on a 288. Yup. Wow, you're good. I was about to take him and two of his friends in. Wait. But … Wouldn't it be better to … Okay. You got it, boss." Then to Cops #1, 2, and 4, he said, "Change of plans. Get him up."

The three cops looked over at him in surprise, but complied. They stopped kicking Brian, grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him to a standing position. Johnson walked over to Brian and demanded, "Give me your wallet."

Brian quirked an eyebrow. "Is this a stick up? Shouldn't you have your gun out? Or maybe you do … you did seem to take particular pleasure in grabbing my boyfriend's dick."

Johnson just stared expressionless.

Brian shrugged. "If you want it, you're gonna have to get it yourself. It hurts to move my arms."

Johnson sighed, but reached behind him and patted Brian's ass.

Brian drawled, "I like it a little rougher."

Johnson snorted. Then having found what he was looking for, he smiled, pulled it out, and opened it up. Johnson read, "Brian Kinney. And you live … hmmm … right. up. there. Smith, write them appearance tickets."

"Uh … what about that guy?" He gestured toward one of the cop cars, the one in which Michael was sitting.

Johnson shrugged. "Give him one for obstruction." He threw Brian's wallet at Smith and added, "Write slow."

One of the other two cops asked, "We're really not gonna bring them in?"

Johnson shrugged. "Boss says no."

The cop who'd asked the question complained, "But …"

Johnson snarled, "Just write the appearance tickets and shut up." Then he headed to the front door. He tried to pull it open, but it was locked. "Smith, grab his keys, wouldya?"

As Smith reached into Brian's left pocket, Brian said, "You realize this is highly illegal … but while you're there ... a little more to the left ..."

Smith didn't even blink. He shoved his free hand into Brian's right pocket and rooted around. A moment later, he said, "Bingo." He pulled the keys out and tossed them to Johnson. Johnson started trying keys.

Brian sighed. He glanced over at Justin. I have no idea what expression Justin's face/eyes held (both refused to say), but whatever the expression, it motivated Brian to action. He started walking over to the building. Smith was busy writing a ticket, but the other two cops were just standing around. So when Brian moved, they both pulled their guns on him.

Brian smiled, raised his hands in surrender, and drawled, "Just trying to be a good citizen. I'm just a fellow trying to help another fellow out." With that, he started walking again. The cops didn't move to stop him, but they didn't reholster their guns, either. Once Brian reached Johnson, he smiled again and said, "You do protect society and all. I'd be remiss in not lending a helping hand." He took the keys from Johnson. "Allow me." Then he opened the door and walked in.

Justin was shocked that Brian didn't just pull the door closed (after all, he still had the keys). But you'd have to be a fool to think Brian would ever put Justin in danger like that, leaving him with four armed baddies. Not even to protect Jon. Plus, he had other plans. So he held the door and waited until Johnson followed him in before closing it.

TBC...tomorrow night probably (sometime after midnight)


	25. Cause and Effect Is a Bitch, Part 4

**Wherein I Wax Poetic, Jon Develops Spidey Sense, and Brian Pulls a Fast One**

My belly was aching, and my head throbbing. I was all nerves. All I wanted to do was to crawl back into bed with my huge down comforter and my big fluffy pillows … ooo … or into bed with Joshua … I wondered what his looked like. Probably deep red (or black) everything with silk sheets. But instead, I was crawling down the last segment of the fire escape: a rickety metal ladder that was supposed to slide down to the ground. It didn't. It was jammed. I was going to have to jump. That would undoubtedly make my headache worse. And then (even worse news for my poor aching head), I was also going to have to try to catch Jon or simply break his fall (my job as henchman was to prevent all bodily harm to Jon while he was under my care … I had gotten him this far out of harm's way. I couldn't fail now. I just couldn't.). Being a henchman was hard work.

To my great displeasure (but not surprise), the ground circling Brian's building was hard and the bushes porcupine prickly (I soon learned). I hopped backward off the ladder, but I flailed a little. So rather than falling straight down onto my feet (like a cool action hero would), I nearly ended up ass over teakettle, falling flat on my back and right _onto_ a bush. And not with a manly very henchman-like "Ooph," either. Nope. I sort of whimpered. For the first time since I'd heard the sirens, I was glad Joshua wasn't there.

I didn't even have time to brace myself before Jon came tumbling down after me. Being smart, he'd turned himself around on the ladder and started pushing himself off, but then we both heard a car door slam and footsteps (crunching in gravel …where was there gravel?) In a panic, he'd jumped without looking down. He landed \knees first/ on my groin. If not for Jon's covering my mouth (hard), I would have let out a scream (I actually did scream, but it was muffled into a low whine). Then my charge became my savior, pushing me off of the bush and pulling me behind it (by a belt loop … I can't believe it held). Once we were safely hidden (flat on our bellies now), I turned my head (so Jon wouldn't see … not exactly confidence inspiring), closed my eyes tight, and mouthed, "OW!" Then I lamented. I'd need a miracle to get the dirt stains out of my white shirt (it was sort of a blousey Fabio number). A prospect I quickly abandoned when Jon grabbed me by the sleeve and yanked (I'd poked my head out of the bush to look around, just as the gravel crunching stopped. I didn't hear the soft whoosh of boots moving through grass. Jon claims he did, but I didn't fall off of the turnip truck yesterday. Jon must have guessed after the gravel crunching ceased). Jon yanked hard. Tearing the silky material (some sexy nylon blend). I sighed. I'd bought this shirt just yesterday. I was so excited about Joshua's seeing me in it. I sighed again. Well it was refuse now.

**Meanwhile …**

Once inside the building, Brian led Johnson to the left (instead of straight).

Johnson looked around suspiciously. His suspicion increased with every step. He didn't need to be a genius (or Spider-Man … and he was neither) to realize something was awry. The hallway was dusty and cobwebby, and the walls uncovered (missing sheetrock? drywall? Oh wait, I think they're the same thing … I don't know … I'm not in the construction biz … though if I were a burly construction worker … maybe I'd push Joshua face forward against one of those unfinished walls … okay …maybe not) to reveal … mmm …sort of thin sticks (what are they called? I … uh … I don't know), beams, and wiring (you could actually see through the walls here and there). As mentioned previously, just a moment ago, but this point is important, Johnson wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier. Still, he knew something wasn't right. When Brian and Johnson eventually reached an elevator, Johnson balked. It was huge and made of rough hewn, banged up metal. No carpeting, no mirror, no lights. With two gates, one metal and one wooden.

"Isn't this the freight elevator? Why aren't we going up the other one?"

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is a converted warehouse." Then he (I imagine) gave Johnson a what-do-you-expect look (or alternately, what I like to call Brian's you're-too-stupid-to-live look). Johnson didn't know that both elevators were like this. Yet it was, in fact, the freight elevator. So he shrugged and grumbled, but he got in.

That's when Brian pulled his phone out of his pocket, pretending that he'd received a text. Absentmindedly (yeah right), Brian picked out the two loft keys and handed the whole ring to Johnson (loft keys up) all the while looking at his phone. "If you don't mind, I need to get this."

"Whatever." Johnson pulled both gates shut, but slowly, uncertainly, and then pushed the button for the second floor. Nothing happened. He stared at the panel for a couple minutes before he noticed a green button. He laughed and pressed it. The elevator started moving.

Brian had pretended to receive a text, but he was actually writing one (or he had written one). He'd managed to send it off before the mouse had found the cheese as it were. It read (something like), "Ron, some asshole stole my wallet. He's in the freight elevator. Cut the power. You owe me." Upon questioning (what did Ron owe you for …), Brian just smiled. Nothing, no amount of prodding (by me) or tickling or nipple pinching (by Justin), could get him to talk. A fact that had Baby's feathers super ruffled. In fact, he stopped talking to Brian. He wouldn't let the man come near him. When Brian squeezed his arm, Justin shrugged his hand off. And shock of all shocks, when Brian tried to slip his hand into Justin's, Justin pulled away. As if he'd been burned. Then he scowled at him and crossed his arms. But he started smiling again when Brian offered to show him (what he and Ron had done …actually, his name was Rick, as a reply text had icily pointed out) and dragged him downstairs (well … drag isn't quite the appropriate word … Justin was so happy that he skipped a little) At this point, I'd also like to note that Brian, who formerly had only ever led Justin by pulling on his shirt sleeve was, in fact, holding Justin's hand. I'd also like to add, with some concern, that before leading Justin away, Brian grabbed an extension cord, a _bottle_ of lube, saran wrap, and a _wrench_ (Brian had a wrench?) I shot Baby a worried look, but he just beamed. I wish I could say I'd never understand. My stalking and then later my henchman duties had given me rare insight into Brian and Justin and their relationship. But … I understood Justin (I might never completely get Brian) in a way I might never have done before meeting Joshua. Joshua was no Brian, but he had that enigmatic thing going. Doing what others deemed inconceivable (the gentlemanliness and the waiting immediately pop to mind). Being kind of a loner (he lived in that huge mansion all by himself). But smart and capable. Sort of a knight in shining armor. How could I not understand Justin? In some ways, I was Justin.

So three seconds after the elevator had started moving, it lurched to a halt. Johnson looked up and then back down (at the panel). He pressed the green button a few times, but it did nothing. What Johnson at first failed to realize (again not the brightest bulb) was that none of the buttons were lit up anymore. He snarled, "What the—?" And then "Kinney?" But Brian was already gone.

A moment later, Brian was running up the stairs, two at a time. And then down the hall (since he'd taken the back staircase). A couple moments after that, thinking Jon and I were still in the loft, he was banging on the door.

**Meanwhile …**

You might wonder what Justin was doing during all of this. Rest assured, he was doing quite a lot. That's coming next. Well, sort of. Definitely soon.

So … Brian was banging on the loft door, and Jon and I were in the bushes hiding …

The person Jon claims to have heard walking on the grass was now back to crunching gravel. Assuming he was walking away, I poked my head up (just above the top of the bush). I couldn't help it. I was dying to know whether it was Joshua (And it could have been. At least ten minutes had passed, maybe more).

It wasn't.

And he wasn't walking away, either.

TBC…


End file.
